Time To Go
by BlackNightBunny
Summary: What happens when Stiles is forced into a blind date by his friend, well he meets a broody green eyed Derek, thats what. Only Stiles isn't exactly himself when they meet and Derek is a silent jerk, in Stiles opinion. Stiles x Derek, other pairings, human AU.
1. Chapter 1

Time to Go

"What? No way in hell, that's just absurd! It would never work." Stiles screeched, the nineteen year old man, flailing his arms about wildly.

"Of course it will work you're already, pretty, with beautiful eyes and a great figure, I just need to work a little of my magic for the rest and you'll totally be able to pull it off." Lydia replied calmly, the red head eyeing her twin brother's baggy attire.

"But that's not even the real problem, I don't want to do it and besides you're the one who's meant to go." Stiles shot back, the honey eyed teen stepping away as his sister approached him.

"Its fine, don't worry about the details and just think of the huge favour your doing for Scott, he's your best friend and we'll both owe you one." Lydia smiled wickedly, as she trapped Stiles in her bedroom, locking the door to prevent any escape. The teenage boy's cries for help were ignored by the slightly guilty guy waiting in the hall and Stiles cursed them both.

A few hours later~

Stiles sat across from a tall, pale, dark haired dude, with a seriously built body, piercing green eyes and wearing a fitted expensive looking suite. The man had been staring at Stiles for like an hour now, a very torturous, uncomfortable hour that had Stiles wanting to run away like a scared little girl, which in his current state wouldn't be too hard to do. The honey eyed teen had been forced into a fluttery yellow dress, caramel coloured wig and smeared with sticky makeup. Stiles twin sister, _the evil twin_, had forced him to take her place on Scott's double date, which was just ridiculous. Stiles _ex-best friend_ sat beside him making lovey-dovey flirty eyes, at the girl before him and totally ignoring Stiles grumbles. Allison had Scott so whipped and it was only their first official date, the pair having known each other casually for a month now.

The restaurant the four were eating at was top notch, fancy white linens, candle light and far apart tables for privacy. The food on the menu was reaching for three figures and the waiters were high class snobs. It was so fancy and Stiles found himself fidgeting and eyeing the billion spoons and forks that lay before him. The honey eyed teen looked to Scott and the tanned teen remained focused on his date, Allison, a twenty year old student he met at college, who was studying to be a teacher. Allison seemed like a cool girl, she laughed and smiled and seemed totally down to earth, which had Stiles even more curious about the guy who was his own date. Derek Hale, Allison's brother, cousin or something like that, Stiles didn't have a lot of details since it was supposed to be Lydia here on a date with the green eyed starer. Stiles sister forcing him to, dress in drag, because she had a date with a jackass who drove a Porsche to college. Jackson Whitmore, the very bane of Stiles existent, the blonde dude was all cocky smirks and _'too bad you don't look like your sister, did she get all the pretty'_ he was a total douche bag.

Stiles simmered in a little rage and bit his lip to stop a mumbling swear, the teen explicitly told not to say anything because his voice would ruin the illusion. So the teen was meant to play the shy, innocent girl and get through the night without being discovered as a guy. So far that plan was working fine, Scott was wrapped up with Allison and Derek was just sitting across the table with a sour look on his face. What on earth was this dude doing on a double date if he didn't want to chat and flirt with a gorgeous girl, not that Stiles was a gorgeous girl per say, but pretty would be a fair description. Stiles eyed the room with its chandeliers and plush carpet, the teen gnawing on his lip in boredom.

Stiles continued his glance around the room, until his eyes flickered to his dining partner and the dude was staring, an annoyance pulling his brow. What a tool, god the guy was a weirdo, not that the teen wasn't coming off as one too, but still. Stiles looked down in fake embarrassment before looking up again and giving the guy a shy, innocent and totally fake smile. Derek's eyebrow twitched before his green eyes drifted off to the side and he calmly took a drink from his tall glass, some red expensive wine that he had tasted and sniffed before approving it. Stiles huffed a little in annoyance, as he picked up his own glass of cola and sipped it as well. The teen had ordered it blindly without even knowing if it was on the menu or not, the waiter probably had to find a vending machine to get it.

Allison giggled as Scott made a joke, a really lame one, like a _'Why did the chicken cross the road?'_ lame and Stiles rolled his eyes at the swooning pair. The teen almost cheered though when a waiter brought their meal to the table, Stiles stomach hungry since Lydia had, had him trapped for hours. The girl forcing him to wear a padded bra and shave his legs, before she dressed him in the flouncy dress and wig... Oh, the horror. The plate was put down in front of the starving teen and he eyed the tiny little steak with despair, the teen was starving and all he gets is a microscopic size steak, with some steamed vegetables and parsley on top. Stiles frowned slightly and noticed that everyone else's was the same tiny serving, Allison only eating a bowl of green leaves, which the restaurant had the audacity to call a salad. Stiles stabbed the medium rare beef and shoved it all in his mouth, the teen's cheeks puffing out as he chewed.

Stiles eyes almost rolled back into his head at the amazing, mouth watering, orgasm inducing flavour of the food, it was absolute heaven to Stiles and the teen started moaning obscenely. The noises he was making drew attention and Stiles immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, as Scott pinched his leg under the table, the shaggy haired teen sending him a pointed look. Stiles ducked his head and tried to giggle like he was an embarrassed, shy girl, the sound soft and enough to placate the onlooking diners. Derek however stared at him with the most expressive eyebrows, the hairy little caterpillars on his face contorted into a confused and suspicious look.

Stiles smiled to the dark haired dude and stabbed the tiny carrot on his plate before popping it into his mouth. Derek's face turned stony once again and the broody man took another sip of wine, the dude still on his first glass, which was crazy since he'd be paying three hundred, for the bottle and was the only one able to drink it. Scott finally stopped scolding Stiles with under the table pinches and silent glares, when Allison complemented his smile for the seventh time tonight. The honey eyed teen gulped down the remaining cola in his glass and held back the burp that was begging to come out. Stiles was pretending to be Lydia tonight and if his evil twin found out that he belched like a drunkard in front of everyone, she would likely... no, definitely kill him.

Dessert decided to finally show up around half an hour after dinner and Stiles was dying with the silence, Allison and Scott where fawning puppies, but Derek... well Derek hadn't even tried to start a conversation, the guy hadn't said a single word the whole night. Allison had introduced Derek with a simple _'Lydia this is Derek'_ so the guy didn't even say hello, or answer when the waiter asked what they wanted, Stiles dark haired date simply pointing and nodding. So with Stiles banned on speaking and Derek's seemingly inability to, they had spent the last hour and a half in silence, apart from the continuous flirting Scott and Allison were having of course.

Stiles had ordered a slice of chocolate cheese cake and once again died at the small serving but drooled over the taste, savouring each bird sized morsel. Derek didn't have a real dessert, only a boring black cup of coffee, the dude didn't even put sugar or milk in it. That wasn't a dessert and Stiles desperately wanted to scold Derek for paying eighteen bucks on a tiny cup of coffee, seriously? The meal ended with Stiles trying to scrap every last crumb of cake from his plate before the bill arrived, the honey eyed teen eyeing the slip of paper like it was evil and trying to kill him, or at least his wallet. Stiles glanced about at their small party, Scott and Allison both smiling and now holding hands over the table with candle light flickering in their sparkly eyes. Stiles wanted to throw up at the overly romantic scene, the teen felt like he was in one of those bad romance movies and couldn't escape the theatre.

Derek then reached for the bill and slipped a few hundred dollar bills inside, the waiter taking it with a big smile, before shuffling off. Holy crap, the dude was totally loaded, Derek had just spent enough money to pay for Stiles food for an entire month, on one meal for four people. Where on earth did Lydia get dates like this? First there's Jackson the Porsche driving jackass and now a blind date with mister hottie, rich pants, eyebrow dancer extraordinaire, it was so unfair. But Stiles was the one eating the delicious meal, so the teen decided to forgive his twin sister just this once, the food so good he didn't even mind having to wear a stuffed bra. Now that was the true power of the yum, food so good Stiles forgot he was in drag... the company could have been better but Derek paid so Stiles would forgive him for the awkward _'date'_.

The four left the restaurant shortly after, Allison and Scott skipping ahead, with their fingers laced and a flow of little giggles. Stiles watched as Derek walked to a sleek and shiny black Camaro, the car was hot, way better then Jackson's Porsche any day, but Stiles was biased since he kind of hated his sister's boyfriend. The honey eyed teen pulled his gaze away from Derek and the Camaro, and continued walking to the car Scott had picked both Allison and Stiles up in. Scott turned sharply as Allison hung back with a blush of red tinging her face. Stiles eyed up the shying brunette girl and felt his heart stop, as Scott leaned in and whispered quietly in his ear.

"Hey, can you get a ride with Derek? I'm going to um... hang out with Allison for a while longer." Scott confessed in a hush, which meant he and Allison were planning to make out for an hour in the car.

"No! I can't even talk to him, how am _I,_ going to ask him for a ride home?!" Stiles whisper yelled, the teens hands flailing about wildly.

Scott pulled back swiftly from Stiles side and jogged up to Allison and started whispering to the brunette girl's ear, Scott's hand twirling a ringlet of her hair. Allison smiled and nodded before looking over to Derek, the dark haired male opening his door and half way in the car. When the brunette girl called out to her brother or cousin, whoever he really was.

"Derek! Could you give Lydia a ride home, she lives on the street by the bordering woods? You know the sheriff's house, it's that one? Thanks bro, see yah later." Allison rushed out, before jumping into Scott's old car and driving off in to the night.

Derek glared at Scott's retreating car, while Stiles stood in the middle of the parking lot completely lost and pissed off. Stiles didn't know Derek, the guy could be some crazy pervert or killer and Scott just leaves a girl dressed Stiles with him. This was seriously not cool at all, especially since Stiles was doing his friend a favour and this is what he gets. Derek sighed deeply and stared at Stiles while the teen stared back, the honey eyed teen not moving any closer to the guy. Derek nodded his head a little, silently telling Stiles to get in, the teen walked over cautiously. Derek opened and closed the door for him, which was nice, but Derek probably did it because Stiles was a _girl_ at the moment and it had taken like five minutes to get over there, with the teens cautious snail walking.

The nights awkward dinner was quickly replaced by a silent car ride, Stiles reached for the radio and Derek spoke his first words of the night. _"Don't."_ The dude was so charming, his gruff voice and quick words had caused Stiles to fall head over heels in love, not to mention the small glare he sent him, was Derek Stiles princes, the man the teen had been waiting his whole life for... No! The guy was a total tool who thought he was oh so cool, did Derek seriously want to sit in a silent car for the whole drive. The awkward air was totally unbearable and Stiles tried to count the houses as they passed, each building bringing the teen closer to his home and escape.

Finally after the longest ten minutes of Stiles life, Derek pulled up to the curb in front of the Stilinski home, the police cruiser out front a signal that it was indeed the sheriff's house. Stiles looked to Derek as the dark haired male stared back, the teen giving the older male a small awkward smile before opening the door and stepping out. Stiles was just about to close the Camaro door when he noticed Derek leaning over and meeting Stiles honey eyes with his green ones. Stiles hand stalled on the door, the teen wanting to just slam the door and run inside to strip out of the stupid wig and dress and finally be free of this awkward blind date.

"Good night Lydia... I had a good time." Derek announced before grabbing the passenger door and closing it himself from the inside.

Stiles stood frozen on the lawn, the teen watching the disappearing tail lights of Derek's car. What a... fucking liar! What the hell was he talking about? A good time, yeah right, the dude should have just kept up the silent treatment and let Stiles leave with the stony and somewhat cool and sexy image the teen had of him. Now all Stiles could think about was the stupid comment, he had a good time with a girl who didn't even speak to him? Maybe it was best that the _real_ Lydia hadn't gone on a date with him, the guy was weird and totally black listed. But thankfully for Stiles the _'date'_ was over and he was owed two favours, one from Scott and one from Lydia, the currency of favours was quiet valuable and Stiles planned to ask for curly fries, chocolate, no, no, a trip to that restaurant again, yes that one.

Stiles walked back to the house totally lost in his thoughts and opened the door to find both Lydia and their father staring at him. Stiles paled, Lydia giggled and the sheriff sighed before patting Stiles shoulder and telling his children he was going to bed. Both twins yelled goodnight to their father before Stiles jumped on Lydia and pinched her arm, the red head slapping her brother playfully before demanding the night's details. Stiles groaned at his sister before he stripped off the dress, wig and stupid bra, the honey eyed teen walking about in his boxers as he plopped on the couch, after grabbing a damp cloth. Stiles wiped the makeup off his face, or war paint as he preferred to call it, and regaled Lydia of Scott's lovey-dovey night and his silent hell.

* * *

Hello all,

Thanks so much for reading. I was partly inspired by a chapter in 'Another Question' where I wrote Stiles getting forced into drag and after writing 'Locked Away' I wanted to write something a little more light hearted. So after writing the start of several different stories this is the one that contiued, it just really flowed well when I was writing it. This story is an AU and everyone will be human.

So what do you think? Like it? Want more?

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Stiles found himself with big panda eyes, Lydia had said something about makeup remover, but the teen hadn't really cared at the time. Stiles was just happy to be back to his baggy pants and over sized shirts, the teen swimming in his clothes, just the way he liked it. Lydia scrunched her nose up at his appearance and Stiles laughed evilly before accepting the plate of bacon and egg's Lydia had whipped up for them all. The sheriff sat at the table sipping his coffee and smiling at his kids as they squabbled about Stiles fashion sense, not that Stiles had any, Lydia soon attacking Stiles with makeup wipes to remove her brother's panda eyes. Stiles crunched on a piece of bacon and shot back that he wasn't studying fashion design like Lydia and didn't need to be a fashionable history major, if anything he would stand out if he was.

The morning continued like that, the sheriff dropping his two cents when the two got a little out of hand, the twins may have been nineteen, but siblings always squabbled no matter what age they were. The twin's father broached the subject of Stiles drag show last night and Lydia giggled before giving the sheriff her innocent eyes, Stiles glaring at the red head before saying the one word that told the sheriff everything but nothing at the same time. "Scott" It was a well know fact that when the three were involved in something it was best not to ask many questions, but as the sheriff was their father and the law he felt he should ask... but he didn't. The older Stilinski simply shook his head and told them not to break the law, both kids answering with _'okay'_ before they changed the subject.

By lunch time the sheriff had gone off for a short shift at the station and both Stiles and Lydia had settled down to watch some television. Stiles was lost in the plot of the day time murder mystery movie and Lydia had been texting her jerk face boyfriend, when Scott came barrelling into the house. The tanned teen snatched something from the laundry basket close by, the clothes waiting to be folded but Stiles feeling too lazy, before he jumped on Stiles. The honey eyed teen screamed as Scott tried to force him into one of Lydia's dresses, Stiles fighting back as he was practically tackled. No, never again would Stiles be put through this, the teen pulled away from the fabric and called for Lydia to help him.

Lydia sprung into action, only she didn't help Stiles she helped Scott force Stiles shirt and pants off as they dragged a red dress on him. Since they were all eight years old, Lydia had been picking on him like this, for some strange reason she thought of Stiles as her doll, Lydia was ten minutes older then Stiles and she thought that gave her the right. Yeah right, Stiles hated that those ten measly minutes held such sway, according to Lydia anyway, the honey eyed teen fervently denied that they mattered but to no avail. Stiles fidgeted and squirmed, he couldn't out right push them off him, the teen didn't want to hurt his sister and Scott he just wanted this stupid game to stop once and for all.

"Enough! What the hell is this about now?" Stiles bellowed, his voice taking on a very manly tone.

"I need you Stiles, you have to come with me again, there's no other option." Scott begged, the tanned teen fixing the rumpled dress while Stiles slapped his friends hands away.

That line would have confused Stiles if he hadn't just been dressed in a ruffled and red sleeved day dress. Stiles shoved Scott and Lydia back a little more the two settling down before Lydia jumped up and ran off somewhere, Stiles trying to catch his breath as Scott stared at him with big brown eyes. Lydia came bounding down the stairs with her makeup bag in one hand and an all too familiar wig in the other. Stiles glared and Lydia blinked innocently as Scott sat by Stiles, the teen's best friend patting the honey eyed teens shoulder.

"I really love Allison and she invited me over to her house, only... Derek's going to be there and Allison doesn't want her brother to feel left out. They're really close and I want Derek to accept me, or... we might have to break up." Scott explained, leaning into Stiles personal space and flashing him puppy eyes.

"It doesn't matter if Derek likes you or not, I hate Jackson but Lydia's still dating the ass face. Are you afraid he's going to call you out _'Pistols at dawn'_ yeah right, not likely?" Stiles scoffed, making a move to grab his lost shirt.

"It does matter! Their parents died when Allison was a kid and Derek practically raised her, it's like getting her father's approval. Please Stiles." Scott pressed, Stiles determination cracking slightly but the teen holding strong, even as the story tugged at his own losses.

"Sorry Scott but no way, Derek hates me and he's a liar and... he hates me." Stiles rushed out, the teen growing fearful as Scott's puppy eyes became watery and Lydia started pulling out her mountains of makeup.

"What? No he doesn't, Allison said he's been talking about you constantly, he's totally in love with you... when you're pretending to be Lydia..." Scott replied, his features scrunching up in confusion at his own words.

"All the more reason not to go, it would be best not to get his hopes up." Stiles retorted coolly, smoothing out the crinkles in the dress he wore... not that he liked the outfit or anything.

"Stiles, I'll owe you a super, giant favour anything you want just name it." Scott pleaded with a pout in his lips. The honey eyed teen looked away from Scott's puppy eyes only to see Lydia giving him a pointed look.

"Uh, damn it all... fine, I'll do it _again_ but you owe me a meal at that swank restaurant and I want like three main courses... Oh and don't leave me alone with Derek either, we have to hang as a group." Stiles bargained, his mind ticking over at the thought of food.

"Deal, I promise!" Scott chirped happily, Lydia then attacking Stiles with makeup and the wig he had wore only last night.

Derek and Allison's house was huge, to even call it a house sounded absurd, it was basically a mansion with a sprawling garden, three floors, large bay windows and winding columns. Stiles was half expecting a butler to answer the door when he and Scott arrived, the two happily greeted by Allison, who jumped on Scott with an excited hug. Allison waved hello to Stiles and the honey eyed teen waved back with a smile, his attire today slightly more relaxed. The knee length dress had ruffles over the chest which meant Stiles didn't have to wear a bra and just looked like he had a really flat chest. Allison quickly invited both inside and Stiles stared at the lavish interior, large gold framed paintings, high ceilings and marble floors shone so bright the teen had to squint at the splendour.

After walking through a maze of hallways, the group of three entered a wide and open lounge room, large glass doors opened to a pool in the backyard. Stiles seriously wanted to dive in the water and make the biggest splash he could, a smile pulling his lips at the very thought of it. After everyone was seated on some stylish and comfortable couches, Derek wondered into the room, the dark haired male bare foot, in jeans and a half buttoned dress shirt, a huge contrast to his appearance before. Stiles stared at Derek as the older male stared back, Stiles smiling and nodding before looking around the room once more. Damn, why did Derek have to walk around looking all sexy like that, it was so mean, was this some trick or tactic? The honey eyed teen glanced at all the fine paintings and sculptures, the whole while feeling Derek's stare burning into the back of his wig covered head.

"So~ how about we all go swimming?" Allison asked, the girl jumping to her feet and fluttering her eyes in Scott's direction.

"Yeah that sounds like fun." Scott replied, the guy trailing after Allison like a puppy wagging its tail.

Stiles glared at the back of his friends head the dude just promised not to leave Stiles alone with Derek and the first fucking thing he does is run off to go swimming with Allison. Stiles simmered and scrunched his hands in the fabric of his dress, the teen unable to go swimming because a bathing suit wouldn't hide his very manly parts. Stiles eyes glanced to Derek, as the tall man slowly made his way over to the sofa and dropped to the seat right by Stiles, their shoulders brushing one another. Stiles felt a shiver run up his spine and scooted away a little, Derek following though while eyeing him up, the honey eyed teen freaked out then. Stiles body went ridged as Derek laid his arm on the back of the couch, the older male's finger tips brushing over Stiles shoulder. It was such a cliché pick up and Stiles was surprised the guy hadn't yawned first.

"So Lydia... how are you?" Derek asked with a tight voice, it seemed to strain the older male as he forced himself to speak.

Oh crap, Derek didn't talk or ask questions, how the hell was the teen suppose to pull off this girl act if Derek wanted _Lydia_ to talk to him. Stiles shifted uncomfortably and gave the most girlish giggle he could before he got to his feet and fled to the outside pool area, avoid, avoid and run away, that was Stiles Derek plan, a solid and well thought idea. The honey eyed teen came out side only to find the place empty, swimming? Yeah right those two had run far away to make out or do it, Scott the bastard leaving him here with Allison's broody brother. Stiles spun back around to find Derek right behind him like a creeper, Stiles jumped in surprise and Derek gave the teen a very small but genuine smile.

"Looks like they ran off..." Derek trailed, the older man rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes darted about.

"Mm, hmm..." Stiles hummed softly, the teen walking slowly to the pools edge to dip his toe in the water.

"Do you think Scott loves my sister... he's all she's been talking about." Derek asked, the man looking to Stiles as the teen turned to face the older man.

Stiles nodded solidly to Derek and gave the dark haired man a comforting smile before turning on his heels to walk the pools edge, Derek following a few steps behind. It was quiet and Stiles figured that Derek had probably used up his word quota for the day, the green eyed male not usually very talkative. But the few words they had shared showed that Derek was indeed a caring older brother and Stiles could appreciate that about him. Stiles came to a corner and turned sharply, his foot twisting as his toe stubbed the edge and it hurt like hell, Stiles bitting into his lip to stop the scream of pain. A grunt of displeasure grumbled in Stiles throat, as he hopped about for a minute before falling on to a sun chair, Derek hovering over him with worry. Stiles pulled his foot onto the chair, mindful of his dress and adjusting so not to flash Derek his very manly boxers. Stiles rubbed his sore toe, the appendage not bleeding or bruised, just really sore, and the teen hissed through the discomfort.

"Are you alright... do you need some ice or a doctor." Derek rambled, the older male looking slightly frazzled, it was an amusing sight.

Stiles shook his head in the negative and grabbed Derek's arm as the older male tried to pull out his phone. It was like Derek had never stubbed his toe before, the older male looking at Stiles like the teen was calling to the angels. It was such a cute sight, this big broody guy worrying over a little pain that would soon pass, in three minutes or so. Stiles laughed lightly before getting back to his feet and flexing his toes, before smiling up to Derek. The green eyed man watching Stiles a little too intently, as his green eyes took in everything about the teen before him... Shit, this was bad.

Perhaps Scott was right when he said Derek was in love with him, well the Stiles who was masquerading as Lydia anyway. But the two had only met yesterday, love at first sight was a little too much to swallow, but if Derek did have a crush that was something else. The teen knew his smiles would probably be considered as leading Derek on, so the teen dropped his smile and dodged around the older male to go back inside, Stiles avoidance plan kicking back in. This day had quickly become too much for Stiles and the teen decided it was time to go, a flirting Derek was not someone Stiles could to be around right now.

Stiles walked down a familiar hall, the teen trying to navigate his way out, while he glanced back occasionally to be sure Derek wasn't following him like some creepy stalker. Stiles turned left, then right and right again, until he realised he had just gotten himself totally lost. _'Fuck'_ Stiles sighed deeply and tossed his head back, the ringlets of caramel hair cascading down his back, as the wig pulled at his scalp, the pins tightly stuck between the wig and his natural hair. This was not how Stiles wanted to spend his weekend, the teen had planned to stuff his face with junk food and veg out on the couch. A little gaming and movies while lazing in his pyjama pants, god that sounded like heaven right now.

Stiles must have been standing there for too long, all zoned out and mumbling because as his eyes blinked, Derek was suddenly standing before him. The older male's hair was slightly tousled and his half button shirt fluttered from the breeze coming through an open hall window. The tall guy looked like he just walked out of one of those cheesy romance books, Stiles would often catch his father reading some times, the sheriff always denying that he was reading it though. Stiles jumped in surprise before glaring at the dark haired man, the teen wanting to swear but holding it back. Derek stepped forward slowly and Stiles stepped back, the teen knowing this cat and mouse game had to stop, he needed to speak, Scott's favour be damned.

"Dude, you seriously need to back the hell up, your acting like some creeper in an ally." Stiles announced, his hands flailing out as he lightened his voice to sound feminine.

Derek stopped in his approach and blinked at Stiles for a few minutes, the tall man stepping back to give the teen some space. Stiles calmed slightly, his bunched shoulders relaxing as he placed his hands to his hips and sighed. Perhaps he was acting to brash but this would finally be over, his voice had been light and soft, but it was obviously a man's, Stiles figured Derek would ask him to leave or maybe punch him, which Stiles would run away from because dude, the teen didn't want to get hit. Though the idea of having Derek pissed at him sent sadness through him, the teen regretting this stupid dress in drag plan.

"I'm sorry, Lydia, I didn't intend to frighten you. It's just... I wanted to talk to you some more." Derek confessed, the guy's eyes lingering on Stiles body a little too long.

Okay, either Stiles girl voice was amazing and not high pitched or squeaky, which it totally was, or Derek was an idiot. Stiles decided on the latter as Derek tried to smile at him, or her, Lydia, ah shit Stiles didn't even know he who was anymore. The older man's smile was tight and showed a scary amount of teeth, it was obvious Derek was forcing himself to smile, but what was Stiles to do. Well all Stiles could do was squash this little crush immediately, sure Derek was hot as fire, but the guy was falling for Stiles pretending to be Lydia, if the teen had been himself he totally would have jumped on Derek. But as it was he wasn't himself and Stiles had to put a stop to this strange silent crush the older male had.

"I don't think we should get any closer..." Stiles stated, looking Derek in his green eyes, as he spoke in his fake feminine voice.

"Why not... I know you like me?" Derek shot back with a half smirk.

Stiles gaped at Derek before his jaw snapped shut with a click, the teen staring with wide eyes till his brain decided to kick back into service. Sure the teen had been appreciating Derek's fine figure a few times but with a body like that, who could blame him. The teen started to speak but was swiftly pounced on, Derek's hand promptly cupping the side of Stiles chin while the other drew his waist closer, their faces half an inch apart. The older male's lips came so close to brushing against Stiles and the teen felt his breath stop in response, the teen expecting a kiss but not sure if he wanted one. Sure Derek was hot but the dude was kind of weird and cute all at once, their lips grazed one another and sent a shiver down the teens spin. The closeness continued till Derek mumbled something that had Stiles pushing him back so fast the dark haired male tripped over. "Lydia..." Derek's breathy voice had called, and Stiles couldn't stand it.

"Don't touch me." Stiles snapped, his fake girl voice forgotten, the teen glaring before he frowned in frustration and turned for the exit again.

Derek's eyes were wide as he watched the teen's retreating figure, Stiles running down the hall and finally finding the front door and leaving. This was some seriously messed up shit, Derek had almost kissed Stiles thinking he was Lydia and Stiles wanted to respond, before he realised the serious mess he had just created. Technically Stiles wasn't dating anyone, so he wasn't wronging anyone, but Lydia was dating Jackson, and Stiles was pretending to be his sister and this so couldn't happen. Not while Stiles was pretending to be a girl, if the teen was to approach Derek as himself what would the older man say? Stiles called a cab and made his way home, ignoring the worried look his father gave him as he entered the house. Today was not Stiles day, it was full of awkwardness and cross dressing, neither which the teen enjoyed.

* * *

Hello! Chapter 2 is here.

Thanks for reading and a huge THANK YOU for the reviews, it is always encouraging to hear your thoughts and I really appreciate it. So for all you I present a long chapter BUT, I am writing this as I go and I love to post daily updates so the chapter lengths will vary, depending on what I can write.

Derek first appeared standoffish and now he's shy and forcing himself to speak to _Lydia_, and Stiles is having trouble dealing with the hotness that is Derek Hale~, plus Scott is kind of a crappy friend at the moment, but that's what puts Stiles in this situation.

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	3. Chapter 3

The afternoon after his visit to Derek and Allison's house brought little entertainment, Stiles was in a funk about everything with Derek. Stiles father had to go back to work, giving Stiles a hug before leaving and Lydia had gone out with Jackass (Jackson), so that left Stiles all alone to think and mope. Stiles sighed loudly throwing his head back on the couch and staring at the ceiling, till he heard his phone. The little rectangular device was still in the pocket of the dress he had worn, the red fabric half thrown over the couch from when he switched into his sleep pants earlier. It was still daylight outside, but to laze about required comfort and there was nothing more comfortable then Stiles Batman pyjama's, the pants a gift from his ex-boyfriend. Stiles sighed at his own singleness but didn't regret breaking up with his last lover, the guy coming on a little strong and kind of creepy.

Maybe that was Stiles unconscious type, creepy guys with hot bodies, the teen shuddered at the thought and prayed he was just exaggerating. Stiles finally reached for his phone and flipped it to read the text from Scott. _'Hey dude, where'd you go? Derek's all sulky and Allison's worried and won't let me kiss her!'_ Stiles rolled his eyes at the text message. Of course Scott's biggest worry was that he couldn't play tonsil hocky with Allison. Stiles tapped away at his phone, with a slight frown as he let Scott have it, swears and angry faces filling the message, until Stiles sighed, deleted it and wrote a simple reply. _'You left me alone and it got uncomfortable, so I left.' _Stiles sent the text and the teen received a reply, a minute later of _'Sorry dude, I was being a shit friend, but I'll talk to you tomorrow. I got to go to work.'_ Stiles glared at his phone before shuffling back upstairs and getting an early night. Not only was Scott dating an amazing girl but he got to work with fluffy cute animals, at the veterinary clinic he was studying with, unfair.

The new morning brought stormy skies with it, the clouds angry and black as sheets of rain pelted the windows. Stiles yawned as he stretched his arms over his head, before opening the window and enjoying the sound of the rain. Stiles changed for the day, the teen up earlier than normal, so he snatched up his laptop to surf the net... not porn... seriously it was homework... mostly. The teen sat by the window and tapped away at his laptop till a little beep told him Scott wanted to chat, Stiles accepted and smiled to his friend on the screen. Scott's dopey sleepy face still obvious, as the shaggy haired teen rubbed the visible sleep from his eyes.

"Hello~" Scott yawned.

"Hey dude. Why are you up so early?" Stiles asked plainly, the teen still a little pissed at his friend but curious about his early rising, it was Sunday after all.

"Allison." Scott stated, a big goofy grin covering his face.

"Of course, I see now." Stiles chuckled, scratching the side of his face as he tried not to think of Derek.

"We're going for a picnic." Scott chirped quickly, the tanned teen waking up with their talk of Allison.

"Uh, dude, it's kind of pouring rain, if you haven't noticed." Stiles replied simply, the honey eyed teen laughing as Scott rushed out of view and the sound of curtains opening echoed.

"Oh no, what do I do?" Scott whined, the tanned man running back to the computer to stare at Stiles.

"You'll just have to have your picnic indoors... add candles, girl always like candles, they think it's romantic." Stiles supplied, before he shifted for comfort and looked out to the rain.

"Yeah, that's true... I'll set it up on the back porch and we can all hang out, so don't be late." Scott rushed, as his face took on his serious thinking expression.

"What do you mean late? I'm not having a flirty candle lit date with you, I might be desperate but not that desperate." Stiles blinked, his voice going louder as Scott disappeared from the monitor screen.

"Allison wants me to get to know Derek better and that means I need you, actually the Lydia you there to help, please and distract him. Otherwise Allison will worry that her brother is all alone again, plus he's been mooning over you." Scott stated factually, a flinging of clothing flying past the screen and Stiles knew Scott was changing.

"Dude! Seriously, stop pimping' me out to your girlfriend's brother, you're getting as bad as Lydia. You already owe me like two of the biggest favours ever and... well, me and Derek didn't get along to well last time." Stiles vaguely explained, shifting in his relaxed position.

"That's great, so I'll see you at eleven don't be late." Scott rambled before the chat window closed and the teen's best friend was listed as offline.

Stiles stared at the computer screen with a pinched look and balled fists, Scott had totally ignored what Stiles had said. There was no way Stiles was going to help Scott out, the guy was being a lousy friend right now and Stiles decided his absence would be Scott's punishment. The idea of Scott, Allison and Derek sitting around in awkwardness was hilarious and Stiles thrilled at the idea, till he thought about letting down his lifelong friend. Scott and Stiles had been friends since the sandbox and despite Scott's recent stupid actions the tanned teen had been a good friend. Scott had been their when Stiles mother passed away and when he needed a friend to lean on, after breaking up with his ex-boyfriend, plus a hundred other things as well. They were basically soul mates, not romantic soul mates, but lifelong friends, the kind you could rely on and would grow old with because you could never ditch them.

Stiles fidgeted and sighed the honey eyed teen looking to the clock constantly till it neared ten and he cracked, Stiles ran into Lydia's room and got slapped for not knocking, borrowed an outfit and was done up with the wig and light makeup. Stiles complained about the war paint and his heavy feeling face, but still left the house done up in a pair of fitted black jeans, a long green tunic shirt with a flowing and gathered chest to hide his lacking one, and the now well known caramel wig. Stiles walked in his tennis shoes and hated how he had actually gotten use to wearing the long wig and frilly clothes, the teen even caring a purse like it was totally normal.

Stiles drove his jeep over to Scott's and parked in the driveway, before rushing to the door through the rain. Stiles walked in without knocking and came face to face with Melissa, Scott's mom, the curly brunette woman looking Stiles over before shaking her head and reminding Stiles of his own father. Stiles smiled and Mrs McCall simply said she didn't want to know and not to break anything before she left for work, a purple umbrella popping up as she headed to her car. Stiles waved the older McCall off, before closing the door and stomping up to Scott who was fussing over a simple bowl of chips. Scott smiled and laughed at Stiles appearance, before he was swiftly smacked upside the head, and chewed out for being a crappy friend recently.

"You ask me to dress up and leave me behind, and I won't be forgiving you so easily the next time you screw up... and you better have cola." Stiles chastised, till his eyes spotted the absence of his favourite fizzy drink.

"Yes I know, it's just Allison, she's amazing and I know you understand what I'm feeling. Remember your last boyfriend M..." Scott was cut off as Stiles smacked a hand over his friend's mouth.

"We agreed never to speak his name." Stiles grumbled before riffling through Scott's fridge and cheering in victory when he found a can of cola.

"Okay, but for now please just pretend to be Lydia." Scott smiled, the shaggy haired teen giving Stiles his super best friend magic eyes.

Stiles tried to avoid the power of Scott's gaze but failed, conceding to help his friend this _one_ last time. Scott agreed but Stiles knew those words were light and had a feeling this would no doubt happen again. At exactly eleven o'clock Allison and Derek showed up Allison ringing the door bell and Scott answered suavely before he started with a string of mushy couple talk that had both Stiles and Derek rolling their eyes. Allison wore a bright yellow maxi dress and looked like the sun in the stormy weather of the day, but all Stiles could focus on was Derek. The dark haired male wore tight jeans, a grey v-neck shirt, covered by a black suit jacket and looked like the sexiest man alive.

The dark haired Hale man, eyed Stiles and the teen looked back uncertainly, sipping his can of drink before stepping back to give them room. Stiles mumbled hello to both Allison and Derek, the brunette girl looking at the wig wearing teen for a few seconds to long. Hell, Stiles new Derek was thick to his female charade, but Allison seemed quick on the up take, though the girl didn't speak of any suspicion and continued with her fawning couple act with Scott. Which left Stiles to stand there awkwardly with Derek till the pawing couple decided to break their lips apart, for air... which felt like ten minutes.

For a guy who once got tangled in a hung volleyball net, Scott had actually done a great job of setting up the back porch. A large rug was laid on the wooden floor, with multiple cushions to sit on and a low table in the middle to place snacks and drinks. There were little shielded candles sitting on the windowsills, clear of any fire dangers, Stiles checking them all before he took a seat. Scott sat next to Allison, and to Stiles surprise Derek sat right by him, their bodies a few inches apart from touching. Well that was unexpected, Stiles was waiting for Derek to snub him or sit far away but the dark haired man sat by him with a mumbled _'Hello'_ leaving his hot lips. Scott stared at Allison with love struck eyes, as Allison watched Stiles covertly and Stiles blinked at Derek, while Derek watched the rain.

It was awkward... really awkward and quiet, every time Stiles took a drink he felt like it was a hundred times louder than it was. Perhaps it would have been better not to come, the awkwardness may have been less or more, but at least it wouldn't have a cross dressing Stiles in the middle of it. The honey eyed teen shifted his legs and was thankful he was wearing jeans, the clothes frilly and girly but the pants were a blessing, skirts felt way to open for Stiles. Like they could blow up in the air at any second and reveal the teen's superman boxer briefs, just like a strange Marilyn Monroe scene. Allison's eyes had been staring at Stiles for a while and even as Stiles tried to ignore it, it was becoming even more uncomfortable.

"You look very pretty today Lydia... but I had never noticed how small your chest was, do you wear a bra?" Allison asked with a tilt of her head, Scott spitting his drink as he held back a laugh.

"No I just let the girls do as they please." Stiles swiftly replied, the teen cupping his hands to his no existent boobies.

Allison smirked at Stiles reply and the honey eyed teen returned the gesture in challenge, oh yeah Allison had worked it out. Derek sat blushing beside Stiles, the older Hale trying to hide his expression by drinking from his glass of water. Scott seemed to find the situation greatly amusing, until Stiles leg _accidently_ stretched out and kicked the shaggy haired teen in the shin. Little chatter followed after that, mostly Scott and Allison sharing words of affection with Derek occasionally telling them he didn't need to see his sister making out with Scott. Scott pulling back from his girlfriend and making a serious expression, before he apologised and took Allison's hand in his innocently. Stiles smiled at his friends actions and thought it was kind of cute how respectful Scott was being, the shaggy haired teen showing his friend and Derek just how serious he was about Allison. After half an hour of discussion that had Derek, moving those few inches closer to Stiles, Allison spoke up.

"Scott, I'll help you prepare the food." Allison chirped, her voice breaking the silence as she got to her feet, dragging a fawning Scott with her.

"I'll help too..." Stiles supplied his voice light. Stiles had decided to talk since Derek had already heard him and if Allison called him out on it... so be it, Stiles was getting tired of all this anyway.

"No, no, no, you two stay right there, we'll do it, have fun." Allison smiled, her dimples making her look innocent but her eyes holding mischief.

Stiles clenched his hands together and stared at Scott with _'Don't leave me'_ eyes, but Allison had gone inside which meant Scott had to follow as well. It was like the pair were tied by an invisible thread and as cute of a couple as they were Stiles kind of hated them both right now. Stiles turned his large eyes in Derek's direction only to jump, when he found Derek already staring at him with a slight frown. Stiles smiled nervously out of reflex and dropped his eyes to twiddle his thumbs together, Derek's stare burning into the side of his face the whole while.

"I'm sorry about trying to kiss you... I thought you had wanted to." Derek said after several uncomfortable minutes.

"I had... Fuck, no I didn't mean that." Stiles blurted, his hands flailing about as he tried to take his words back.

Derek moved in then, the older male leaning into Stiles space and the teen falling back as he tried to scoot away, the stupid cushions tripping him up. Derek and Stiles position was very intimate, as Derek moved to hover over the reclined teen, Stiles looking up with shallow breath. Stiles stared up to the older man, it had been a long time since Stiles had been with someone and Derek was literally the best looking guy Stiles had ever seen. Derek's mouth moved towards Stiles sticky gloss coated lips and the moment they touched Stiles moaned... like a chick in a bad romance movie, it was very embarrassing. Stiles tried to pull away as he gasped at his own reaction, but Derek held firm and leaned in for another kiss, his face showing a cocky grin, that both annoyed and aroused Stiles. Damn his lack of love life, it had made him desperate and moaning, but with Derek massaging his tongue with his and strong hands gripping at Stiles waist who could blame the teen.

Stiles gave into Derek's skill full hands, lips and the teen thought to fuck with it all, Stiles throwing his own arms around Derek to pull him closer. Stiles responded to the heated melding of their mouths, but held back his body, the teen still a little unsure, but enjoying Derek's heated touch too much, to pull away. The older males hand moved to Stiles knee and began rubbing up and down the teen's thigh in slow motions, Stiles thinking he might be giving Derek the impression that he was kind of easy. So Stiles moved Derek's hand off his leg and laced their fingers as they pulled apart for air. Stiles panted heavily with half lidded eyes as he stared up to the guy he wasn't supposed to be kissing. Stiles had decided not to lead him on, but Derek was hot and crushing on him and felt so damn good pressed against the teen, that he leaned in once more to shape their lips together.

Stiles ears heard only the sound of the rain and the smacking of their lips, as he felt the heat in his body rise and pool low in his gut. The teen gripping at Derek till he realised he had a little problem girls don't usually get, an erection, Stiles pants had become tighter and his body was pressed against Derek's. Oh god, Stiles had to move, like right now or be discovered with the hard on, he so desperately wanted Derek to take care of. Stiles turned his face sideways and panted heavily, his eyes full of lust but mind already regretting his weakness to Derek's touch. The dark haired male leaned in again and Stiles placed his hand between them before shuffling from underneath Derek's heated body. The teen felt weak to his friends, to Derek's pursuit but most of all, Stiles was weakest to his own desires.

The teen's saviour came in the form of Scott, Stiles friend holding great timing as he walked out with a plate of food and a sandwich hanging in his mouth. The teen straightened up and pushed Derek back slightly, the older male straightening himself and blushing like he had just been caught, Allison right behind Scott with a big smirk. Stiles felt relief that he wouldn't have to face Derek alone but also regret that this damned crossing dressing had seriously messed him up. The afternoon continued and Derek tried to hold Stiles hand a few times, the teen pulling away from the affection guiltily. After the teen's erection had settled, Stiles having been holding his shirt over his jeans to hide it, he informed his friends he had to go home. Derek frowned at the teen and Scott tried to sway Stiles to stay with promises of curly fries but as tempting as that was, it didn't work. As Stiles left in his jeep he felt his breath stutter and the teen swore he would never pretend to be someone he wasn't again and this time he meant it.

* * *

Hello, chapter 3 here.

Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed. Thanks so much to all who reviewed, I appriciate it and enjoy reading them, they let me know what you guys think of the story :)

Also I think I may have lost the vague plot with this chapter, I was proff reading it just before posting and changed the ending, it was comming off kind of depressing. Drama's good but I dont want the story to be sad, anyway I hope it made sense and you'll enjoyed. Please let me know what you thought~

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles spent the next few days lazing in bed, eating junk food, going to his classes and ignoring the insistent calls from Scott and the worried, then annoyed looks Lydia was continuing to throw his way. Stiles was pissed at the both of them but most of all he was angry at himself, it was a stupid idea to pose as Lydia and trick Derek, it was cruel and mean and all Stiles could think about was Derek's hot breath ghosting over his lips. Shit Stiles seriously needed to get laid, that's exactly what the teen needed, a good romp in the sheets to help him forget all about his shitty weekend... and Derek... who he just couldn't seem to forget. Stiles rolled over and finally answered his phone when a text came through, the message lighting up Stiles face a little.

'_Stiles, I won't ask about Derek and whatever it was that happened. But I owed you a dinner, so at least show up tonight because if you don't you lose the favour, 7:30, don't be late dude...'_

Scott's text was rather long for him but with the silent treatment Stiles had been dishing out, the teen guessed Scott really did have a lot to say. Stiles decided to go, the food there was far too tempting to pass up, and the teen wasn't crazy, not yet anyway. Stiles dressed in his best dark jeans and a white dress shirt, before toping it all with a grey vest, it was a fancy place and Stiles didn't really want to stand out by being underdressed. Although he couldn't pass up his lime green sneakers, the shoes flat, stylish and oh so comfortable.

Stiles decided after dinner he would hit the clubs and have some fun, so he also dragged Lydia with him, the teen's twin sister grumbling that she had a date with Jackson before furiously typing away at her phone. Lydia cursed her brother a few time on the drive but smiled when Stiles simply replied with '_love you too sis'_ the siblings laughing as Lydia mumbled that she hated Stiles, with a smile betraying her. Stiles smiled and believed he could move on from the last weekend and forget about Derek, become who he was before all the cross dressing and muddled emotions.

The food was as fabulous as Stiles remembered it to be, the tastes were a total explosion, as he sat at the round table with Scott, Lydia, Danny, Boyd and the stupid jerk face, Jackson. Their group was all dressed fine, not in suits or anything but blazers and dress shirts, respectable clothing. Lydia of course was in a beautiful dress that had all the men in the room eyeing her like she was a goddess, but Stiles knew she was actually a demon, who he loved, but she was still evil. Stiles drooled over Danny's plate of spaghetti and the tall man gladly split it with Stiles, Danny smiling as Stiles enjoyed the pasta. Danny may have been Jackson's best friend, but the tanned guy was way awesome and Stiles loved Danny, as a friend, not romantically.

Jackson started to regal everyone with tales of his stocks and wise investments, the blonde totally up himself as he preened at Lydia. Stiles just prayed that they never married, because then Jackson would be Stiles brother in law and the teen would rather be brothers with a goat then Jackson. After all Stiles had already informed both Lydia and Scott, that if both of them weren't married by forty they had to marry each other and make Scott, Stiles bro in law, which would be awesome~. But with Allison on the scene and Lydia secretly smitten with Jackson, Stiles seriously doubted his plan would ever happen... plus Lydia had slapped him when he informed them, that hadn't been a good sign.

As the meal wound down, Stiles heard a familiar gruff voice echo from across the room, the teen turning slowly as he spied Derek Hale. The dark haired male was grumbling at a waiter, Derek wearing a stylish suit and looking hot! No, Stiles couldn't think that, he was not going to think of Derek like that. Never again would mister silent stare, plague his thoughts, after this meal Stiles was going out, picking up a guy and getting laid, that was Stiles plan, not a very good one but still a plan. But wait who was Derek with, Stiles ducked behind Danny as he watched the green eyed, neatly trimmed stubbled hotness across the room. The teen peering left and right to see Derek's dining partner, the mystery person covered by a ladies tall hairdo, damn that woman's stylish head. Lydia's pale brown eyes followed her brother's gaze and spied the tall, dark haired and handsome man, the red head smirking as she leaned across the table.

"Interested, are we?" Lydia smiled, her words soon having everyone looking to Derek as Stiles flailed.

"Who... oh, hot guy two o'clock or three fifteen?" Danny questioned in a hush, but pointing his hand and getting it slapped down by Stiles.

"Three fifteen, but he's with someone... its some old guy, may be his father?" Jackson supplied, the blonde draping an arm over Lydia's shoulder and leaning to get a better look.

"Or sugar daddy." Boyd added casually, stealing some of Stiles dinner.

"No~" Stiles glared, mourning at his plate and the empty space that had held his roasted potatoes.

"I can't see who you're looking at." Scott whined, as he swayed back and forth in an attempt to see.

"I'll call him over and you two can flirt... maybe hook up. Anything to get you out of this mood you've been in, only god knows how long it's been since you got laid." Lydia smiled, her hand rising to wave and lips parting to speak.

"Shut up Lydia!" Stiles demanded with a frown, the teen forgetting to use his inside voice.

"He's looking this way." Boyd mumbled absently, as Stiles peeked around a chuckling Danny's shoulder to spy Derek staring at their table.

"Fuck!" Stiles mumbled, in a whispered yell.

"It's Allison's brother!" Scott paled, swiftly wiping his face clean and straightening in his seat.

Derek's eyes appraised all at the table before his feet began to move in long purpose filled strides, Stiles freaking out the whole while. But wait, Stiles was dressed as Stiles, surely Derek wouldn't recognise the teen this way, the dark haired dude was pretty dense so perhaps Stiles would be safe. The honey eyed teen straightened in his seat as Derek finally came to their table, Scott smiling in hello, while Lydia, Jackson, Boyd and Danny all greeted him courteously, the four not knowing who he was. Scott then got to his feet and leaned over to extend his hand to Derek, the teen aiming to be polite to Allison's brother, since Scott had decided the brunette girl was the _one_.

"Derek, it's good to see you again." Scott smiled, his lop sided grin.

Derek shook the shaggy haired teens hand and nodded in response before his piercing green eyes took in each and every person, Stiles looking off to the side and avoiding looking the older male in the eyes. Awkward, the dude was just standing there and staring at everyone. There was no way Stiles could have felt any attraction to a creepy guy like that, it was just impossible. Danny placed a hand on Stiles shoulder and looked to him with questioning eyes and the teen slowly turned to see what was going on and regretted it immediately, as all eyes were on him, his friends and Derek's. Those green orbs were boring into Stiles honey brown eyes and the teen wanted to flee, so badly. Derek then stepped closer to Stiles side of the table, his mouth opening and closing with half spoken words, as Stiles tried to hide behind Danny once more.

"Ly... Lydia?" Derek said, after half a minute of dancing eyebrows.

"Yes?" Lydia chirped, the red head looking to Derek. Derek looked about again, his eyes focussing on Lydia then Stiles, the teen sitting frozen like a stone, till the older man started to speak once more.

"It nice to meet you Lydia..." Derek trailed, his eyes focussed on Stiles twin sister as his voice came out tight and angry.

Fuck, this had totally just turned to utter shit in the last two minutes, Derek had just figured it out, Stiles was sure of it. The dark haired man had a terrifying frown and his lip was twitching into a half sneer as he tried to smile at every one, a very rough good bye, escaping his lips before he turned and walked away hastily. Stiles was on his feet in three seconds, the teen letting lose a string of curse words as he chased after Derek, the older man already in the parking lot by the time Stiles caught him. The honey eyed teen grabbed on to Derek's bicep, the older male snatching his arm away as he turned to glare at Stiles.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want you to find out like this."Stiles rushed, his voice not pitched high or soft, it was Stiles natural tone.

"Sorry for what exactly, making a fool out of me or getting caught?" Derek snapped back gruffly.

"I didn't mean to make a fool out of you, I really like you... it's just... I... I'm not a girl..." Stiles trailed, the teen feeling lost for words.

"What?" Derek snapped harshly, his eyes so dark it frightened the teen.

"I'm not a girl." Stiles repeated, his voice swaying slightly.

"I already knew that! I'm pissed because you have a boyfriend!" Derek growled, the older man's hand cutting through the air to point at the faces of Stiles friends, pressed against the glass and watching them.

"You knew I was a guy this whole time, why the hell didn't you say anything?! Do you know how incredibly uncomfortable a bra is, I have no boobs!" Stiles flailed wildly, the teen stepping closer to Derek and backing the older man against his Camaro.

"Of course I knew you were a guy, I'm not blind Ly... I don't even know your real name, how stupid is that...?" Derek sighed, slumping against his car.

"It's Stiles, my name that is... you were meant to have a date with my sister, Lydia... but she has a tool for a boyfriend, so you got stuck with me... who has no boyfriend... and really likes you." Stiles rambled, the teen watching as Derek sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"I feel very tired." Derek mumbled, before straightening slightly as he watched his feet.

"I tend to have that effect on people... so who was your friend?" Stiles replied, the younger man stuffing his hands into his pockets and scuffing his feet.

"My uncle... he owns the restaurant." Derek replied, as the older male continued to rub his temples. Stiles nodded mutely and a small silence passed between them, as Stiles friends continued to stare at them from the restaurant.

"So, you don't have a boyfriend... or girlfriend?" Derek asked, finally looking up to Stiles eyes.

"No." Stiles stated simply.

"Good." Derek rushed, before grabbing Stiles face and mashing their mouths together.

Stiles released a startled sound, before responding to the fiery and spontaneous kiss, the teen curving his body against Derek's and letting the older male truly feel his male body. The green eyed male nipped at Stiles lips, Derek demanding entrance to the teen's mouth. Stiles eagerly opened his lips and tangled his tongue with Derek's, the pair falling against Derek's car as hungry noises left both men. Derek was like a magnet, Stiles just wanted to keep his body close to him, the teen's pants tightening with his _excitement,_ as their hands roamed each other's bodies. Stiles ground his hips into Derek's and the older male pulled back with a groan, his piercing eyes staring into Stiles lusty ones with just as much heat, oh yeah Stiles was definitely getting laid tonight.

* * *

Hello~ chapter 4 here.

Thanks for reading and all the truely wonderful reviews, really appriciate them. One of the lovely reviewers guessed that Derek already knew Stiles true gender :) That had been the plan from the very start of this story, becuase I like messing with Stiles, it's so funny to dress him up, plus I dont think Derek would really fall for it.

I really liked Boyd in this chapter, I dont know why but I picture the character with a very calm and dry humour. But anyway next chapter will continue straight off this one, so look forward to some Stiles x Derek sexytime~ Let me know what you think of the chapter?

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING - Descriptive male x male sex scene.

* * *

Derek and Stiles bodies moulded to the shape of one another as they locked lips, pressed closely against Derek's sexy car, the light of the restaurant faint and forgotten. Derek's hands were hot and firm against Stiles body, the older male pulling the younger man as close as he could without breaking the kiss. The teen ran his blunt nails through Derek's once neat hair, the older male groaning before moving to kiss Stiles jaw, the teen turning his head to give Derek better access. Stiles lust hazed eyes were looking to the restaurant, where he noticed his friends and sister were still staring at them, their faces pressed against the glass and Scott looked extremely shocked. Jackson said something and was swiftly hit with Lydia's purse and the teen decided that he and Derek really needed to move this somewhere more private. Derek's mouth was working hard on Stiles neck when the teen regrettably pulled back to met Derek's pale green eyes.

"Have you got any plans right now?" Stiles teased, his hands massaging through Derek's hair as he ground his hips against Derek.

"I can think of several things I want to do." Derek growled, rolling his hips back into Stiles and causing the teen to groan.

A sudden shocked gasp drew Stiles attention as he noticed an elderly couple walking by, both greying and dressed in their best clothes, the woman wearing a mountain of jewels. Stiles would have apologised and blushed in embarrassment but he was too damn horny to care about them. Derek also seemed to feel the same, as he only spared a short look to the passing people, who were glancing looks, to the almost dry humping gay couple in the restaurants parking lot. Stiles could practically see his father turning up to arrest them any minute now for having sex in public, the thought making Stiles chuckle before he turned back to mister hottie Hale.

"Can I come over?" Stiles asked huskily, the younger male then moving to nip along Derek's jaw line.

"I don't know..." The taller man trailed, his hands fondling Stiles jean clad ass.

"Please~" Stiles asked, his mouth right by Derek's ear.

"I didn't hear you." Derek teased, his hands holding on to Stiles hips.

"I said... please, can I come over to _play_ with you?" Stiles whispered hotly, his hands moving over Derek's shoulders.

Derek groaned as Stiles started nibbling on the older man's earlobe, no more pretending to be a shy, sweet and innocent little girl. Stiles wanted into Derek's pants and that was what he got, Derek grabbing Stiles by the waist and planting one last deep kiss before he pushed Stiles into the passenger seat of the black Camaro. Stiles squirmed in his seat as Derek drove, the teen eyeing the driver and wanting to just jump on him, but the older male was driving and Stiles didn't want to die without knowing the touch of, who Stiles believed to be the hottest guy ever. Stiles bit at his lip to stop the flirty comments that begged to come out and palmed his crotch to try and relieve his constricted boner a little. Stiles phone started to ring and the teen dragged the device out with a grumble before answering with a whispered yell.

"What?" Stiles snapped lowly, his gaze constantly drawing back to the man beside him.

"Dude, you left your jeep here... I do have a set of keys, but do you want me to drive it back to your house or Derek's, oh but I drove too, umm..." Scott asked, as his voice faded in and out and the flittering voices of the teen's friends, filled the background.

"Just have Lydia drive it home, okay?" Stiles stated quickly, his eyes flickering to the passing houses and knowing they were nearing Derek's home and Stiles long awaited sexy time. The older male kept his eyes on the road as he reached over and placed his hand high on Stiles thigh, the teen jumping slightly before staring at the strong hand.

"But Lydia said she's getting a ride with Jackson, I think she's planning to get some too... Oww... she hit me... wait, what... Danny might drive it or Boyd... no... Danny said he could drop it home for you... but Boyd lives closer... so..." Scott rambled, the tanned teen having several other conversations between the one with Stiles, but all the teen could focus on was the hand that started rubbing up and down his leg.

"I don't care who drives it, leave it there if you must, just stop cock blocking me!" Stiles hissed lowly, Derek's hand squeezing his thigh and fuelling the teen's lust.

"What? Fuck, sorry, bye." Scott rushed quickly, his voice high as the sound of fumbling hands hung up with a click.

Stiles sighed, cursed Scott a little before pocketing his phone and turning in his seat to look at Derek, the older male concentrating as he drove them back to his mansion of a house. Derek's face was a mask of innocence but his hand continued to paw Stiles thigh firmly, and the teen stared to Derek's profile with half lidded, lusty eyes. The dark haired male smirked as Stiles groaned and arched in the passenger seat, Derek speeding up in his own anticipation. The two arrived at Derek's large home in record time, the doors practically flying open, as both men tumbled inside the low lit house.

There were many stairs and hallways but all Stiles could focus on was the heat radiating from Derek's hand, as the older male led the way in a rushed step. Derek pushed open a set of large doors and pulled Stiles into the room, the teen only noticing the room had a massive bed, before he was pushed onto it. Stiles bounced several times before he settled on his back, the teen then moved to rest up on his elbows and gave Derek a lusty look before slowly licking over his lips. The green eyed man stared down to Stiles with slightly hooded eyes as he ran a hand down the teen's still clothed body, his fingers feeling everything, from Stiles teasing lips to the waist of his pants. Stiles released a needy breath before he caught Derek's wrist in a firm hold and dragged him down atop of him, both smirking as their heated bodies met.

"You don't think this is too soon?" Derek mumbled, his hands contradicting his words, as he pulled the belt from Stiles jeans and unbuttoned the teens vest.

"Probably... but I really want you right now. No more misunderstandings, just you and me, nothing standing between us... especially clothes." Stiles responded, before peeling the suit jacket off Derek's back and kicking off his own shoes.

"I can agree with that." Derek smirked, Stiles heart stuttering at the sexy expression and lusty tone Derek used.

Clothing was thrown about the room, Derek ripping off a few of Stiles shirt buttons before the older male grabbed Stiles hips and pulled the teens jeans and boxers off in one swift movement. Derek stared down at the completely naked teen, Stiles gender extremely obvious at the moment, now Stiles just need Derek to touch him, the teen lusting after the naked man hovering above him. Derek was a chiselled god, ripples of muscles and abs that Stiles would die for and worship at, how could Derek hide such a body with suits and ties... sexy tailored suits, but still clothing, Derek should just be topless twenty four seven, it would be considered community service or Stiles service.

Stiles smirked to Derek and the older man returned the expression before he swiftly pounced on Stiles, the teen kissing Derek deeply, as he ran his hands up the man's chest. Derek rubbed his hands over Stiles stomach, fingers trailing in Stiles happy trail, before the teen swiftly flipped their positions, Stiles taking the initiative as he reached down to grab Derek. Stiles moved his hand in a slow motion till the older male started rocking to the rhythm, the teen relishing the look on Derek's face, Stiles just able to make it out in the dim lighting. Derek's large hand took hold of Stiles manhood as well and soon they were both rocking hard against each other, both men panting, kissing and calling each other's names, Stiles real name pouring from Derek's mouth like water in a stream.

Stiles felt his high coming and looked down to Derek, the teen licking his lips before pulling back to stare at the older man. Both were so needy and wanting, but Stiles sought to finish with more than rutting and a hand job, Stiles wanted all of Derek to take him to the edge. The older male seemed to get what Stiles wanted and scooted up the bed to riffle through the bedside draw, Derek pulling out the needed supplies before getting to work on Stiles lower half. Stiles felt his eyes roll back at Derek's touch, the teen kneeling over Derek as his hands gripped the wooden head board, and his legs shook. Derek lay below Stiles, the older man's fingers moving as he licked over Stiles hip bone, his green eyes looking up to the younger man's flushed face, as Stiles babbled random words the whole time. Not only was Derek broody, sexy and totally crushing on Stiles but he had a magic touch, it was like Derek already knew all of Stiles favourite spots and the teen loved it.

When Stiles was ready, _more_ than ready, the honey eyed male had been begging for his partner to hurry up for a while now. Derek joined their bodies hard and fast, the teen's loud gasp filling the room as his hands tightened and Derek started to move, the sound of skin on skin mingling with the many gasps and moans. It was so good~ and all Stiles wanted was for this night to last forever, Derek rocking up and hard against the teen, as Stiles clawed at the older males shoulders and chest from above, there would definitely be some claw marks in the morning.

Derek leaned up as both of their movements became rapid and uncoordinated, Stiles gasping as Derek started to suck large love bites on the teen's neck and jaw, teeth and tongue caressing Stiles salty skin. Derek's large hands held Stiles up as the teen's body quivered against his strong partners, the older male soon burying his face to his lover's neck. This was exactly what Stiles had wanted, no what he _needed_, and getting hot and heavy with Derek, seemed to heighten his pleasure more than usual. Stiles body tensed suddenly and he felt Derek shutter against him, both grasping tightly to one another as they groaned through their peaks.

Stiles body was sweaty and sticky and all he wanted to do was rest, his sex haze causing his eyes to drop, even as his body was still joined with Derek's. The older male made the first move to separate, Derek falling back and rolling Stiles so they lay side by side and facing each other. Stiles honey brown eyes stared into Derek's and the teen leaned forward to plant a lazy closed mouth kiss on the older man's parted lips. Derek returned the affection with a little hum and Stiles ran his fingers up Derek's abs absently, the teen's fingers tracing the lines and planes of each muscle.

"Having fun there." Derek smirked, his blinking becoming heavy and slow.

"Yeah~ that was so~ incredible, you secret sex god." Stiles praised tiredly, the teen leaning in closer to Derek's body.

Derek moved to press against his partner more, his form practically smothering Stiles, not that the teen minded having a sexy man pressed hard~ against him. Stiles eyes closed as he mumbled an inaudible '_goodnight´_ and they both drifted off, their breathing evening out as sleep claimed them. For the first time Stiles slept in a large room he hadn't got to see clearly, but when Derek's their all naked and wanting, the surroundings don't really leave much of an impression. It had been too long since Stiles had, had sex but the teen was thrilled he hadn't lost his skills, Derek's lusty and satisfied face filling Stiles dreams for the entire night.

* * *

Hello, chapter 5 here.

Thanks so much for reading and the great reviews, I loved them all~ :) I proof read the chapters many times before posting, but sometimes I miss wording or spelling mistakes, so please forgive them, but if they are annoying or just totally wrong, feel free to tell me and I'll fix it.

This chapter had been too short when I did my first proof read, so I went through to add more details and I realised it is all sex, and it has so much more description then I usually write... I feel a little embarrassed about posting it. I did have a warning at the start though... anyway I hope you all liked it?

Disclaimer – Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles woke to sunlight flittering through the curtains and a hand caressing over his bare shoulder, finger tips dragging before the palm pressed back over. It was a great difference to his usual wake up call, of Lydia slamming the door open and throwing shoes at him for sleeping in too late, ten o'clock in the morning wasn't late, was it? Stiles moaned sleepily before rolling over to see his bed partner, only the guy next to Stiles wasn't Derek, it was a fully dressed, forty something dude with slicked back hair. Stiles then appropriately freaked out, a punch was thrown and a swift kick had the stranger landing on the plush carpet floor with a thump, fucking pervert. Stiles hadn't realised he had screamed till Derek was rushing into the room, with wet hair and a bath towel loosely wrapped around his waist.

"What the hell are you doing in here Peter?" Derek growled out, stomping closer to the massive bed and throwing the sheets to cover the exposed Stiles.

"Just came by to visit my favourite nephew... but I didn't expect you to have company." Peter smirked, sending a wink in Stiles direction.

The honey eyed teen threw the fattest pillow at the guy, Stiles didn't know him but if he thought he could peak and touch Stiles and get away with it he was about to be sorely mistaken. The firm pillow hit mister pervert, square in the face and Stiles was satisfied by the thumping sound as the guy fell back once more. Derek intervened though when Peter smirked and wriggled his eyebrows, the action having Stiles reaching for a side lamp in a rage. The dark haired male stopped Stiles hand and moved him to the middle of the large bed, out of reach of anything that could cause damage and grabbed his uncle's arm, hauling the older man off the ground and dragging him from the room. Stiles watching on with an angry pout and twitchy fingers, the teen would have loved if Derek had woken him, but no, Stiles gets woken up by a pervert.

Stiles rolled the sheets and blankets around his body before wriggling off the bed and waddling around in a giant swaddle of fabric, Stiles skinny legs the only thing supporting the massive pile. Stiles glanced about at the gray walls, white carpet and wide open windows, the teen hoping they were tinted, otherwise Derek's neighbours would've gotten quite the show last night. The door to the large room opened once more and Stiles turned around to find Derek with a serious frown pulling his brow, well that was till the older male noticed Stiles and his broody face broke into a laugh. Stiles blinked at Derek several times, this was the first time the teen had heard the older male laugh, it was deep, throaty and kind of sexy, and Stiles decided he loved Derek's laugh.

"What are you doing?" Derek smiled, his voice trailing with his previous laughter.

"Pervert protection." Stiles chirped, while Derek started to peel away the layers of fabric that cocooned the teen.

"Sorry about Peter, my uncle's a little strange, likes to tease people." Derek explained, fighting with the coiled blankets as they tripped them both.

Stiles lay sprawled on the floor, Derek above him as the older male continued to try and unravel the teen like he was some kind of present. Stiles watched Derek's face, the dark haired man's eyes a vision of concentration as he twisted and pulled the mess apart, a smile pulling Derek's stubbly face when he finally succeeded. Stiles leaned up then and planted a kiss to Derek's warm pliable lips, the guy seriously deserved a reward and Stiles didn't mind if it was him. Derek's hands caressed up Stiles sides for a moment before he pulled back and shook his head, Stiles blinking in confusion. Was this a one night stand and now Derek wanted Stiles to leave, sure the teen had planned to work out his frustrations last night, but Derek didn't seem like the one nighter kind of guy.

"I'll get out of your hair." Stiles mumbled lowly, the teen pushing up and searching for his scattered clothes.

"Why?" Derek asked quickly, grabbing Stiles hand and pulling the naked man back to the floor.

"Well I thought... I don't know... can I stay?" Stiles questioned, tilting his head and flashing his big brown eyes.

"Of course, I don't want you leave... have a shower and I'll make some breakfast." Derek stated, hauling himself and Stiles from the floor, a slight pink tinging Derek's neck.

Stiles chuckled at Derek's embarrassment and swiftly hopped into the giant bathroom, the shower alone the size of his whole bathroom back home. The water was hot and Stiles cleaned his skin, using some of the expensive looking soaps and shampoo to wash. Stiles body was fresh, relaxed and the teen wished he could just live in Derek's shower, for that would certainly be the life. The honey eyed teen slipped on his boxers, jeans and the dress shirt he wore last night, leaving behind the vest and his much loved sneakers before padding his way out of the room. Stiles looked down the corridor and saw a set of stairs to the left and the right, shit, Stiles was already lost again. The teens eyes glanced down both staircases till the smell of bacon and fresh juice filled his nostrils.

Stiles feet made their way towards the tantalising smell, even Derek's maze of a house could not separate Stiles from a hot meal. Entering the kitchen held more than just mouth watering food, Peter the pervert sat at the counter with two blondes, both of which Stiles knew. The girl was Erica, a foxy twenty year old and the other was Isaac, her twin brother, the pair had been in the year ahead of Stiles and Lydia, the only other twins in their high school at the time. Stiles hadn't really talked to Erica much, but he knew Isaac, the curly blonde had been a good friend during their high school years both boys on the lacrosse team, and Stiles couldn't resist jumping on him with a hug. Isaac laughed and hugged Stiles back, the blonde slapping a hand to the honey eyed teens back in affection. Stiles felt a little stupid that he hadn't really noticed the name thing, Derek Hale, Isaac Hale, they were Hale's and it shouldn't have been a surprise, but it was.

"I'll take it that you and Stiles know each other." Derek stated, the dark haired man wearing an apron and holding a frying pan full of bacon, scrambled eggs and tomatoes.

"Yeah, from high school, it's been ages." Stiles laughed, getting off his friend and looking Derek over, shirtless, loose slacks, bare feet and sleep tousled hair, Stiles just wanted to jump him again.

"To think my kids, knew your little lover way back when." Peter stated, his face going all reminiscent.

"Oh, my, god, this perv is your dad?" Stiles gaped, Peter winking at Stiles as Derek grumbled inaudibly.

"Yes, unfortunately he is." Erica stated with a sigh, the girls words making Peter sulk as Derek chuckled at his family.

"Chris will leave you if you don't stop being a flirt, Dad." Isaac stated factually, both Erica and Derek nodding in agreement.

"Or shoot you... Chris does own a gun store after all." Derek pitched in, a vengeful little smirk pulling his lips.

"I would never cheat on Chris! So don't give him any false ideas." Peter grumbled to his nephew and children, the blondes shrugging.

"Whatever." Erica smirked, Peter then frowning at his daughter as she fluttered her eyes in innocence.

"I would never give him up, besides Stiles could never give me what I _need_." Peter stated, his eyebrows wriggling as his kids cringed at the over share of information.

"If you're looking for a kick in the face, I'd be more than happy to give it to you." Stiles smiled kindly, his eyes dark.

The little playful bickering continued and Stiles was surprised at how comfortable he felt with them all, even Peter. The slick haired Hale was kind of creepy but he was also sassy and fun to shoot teasing comments with. Derek smiled at Stiles as he plated up some food and the teen smiled back before swiftly leaning in and pecking the older man's lips, Isaac, Peter and Erica all whistling and embarrassing Derek. Stiles simply laughed and licked his lips slowly, the action causing the red of Derek's embarrassed face to darken and his eyes to glaze with a wanting lust.

"So your Derek's lover? I didn't think my dear cousin would be tactful enough to hook you." Isaac smirked, his words lightening the mood as all but Derek chuckled.

"Oh don't worry... Derek's got the perfect tackle." Stiles laughed and winked, causing both of Derek's blonde cousins to roll their eyes.

"Good~ morning."Allison yawned, walking in to the kitchen in a pair of flower flannel pyjamas, the girl blinking at everyone before her eyes settled on Stiles.

"Hi." Stiles waved, smiling slightly as Allison looked to her fidgeting brother then back to Stiles.

"So, I'm guessing you two worked it all out then... Stiles, right?" Allison announced, before stealing her uncle's toast as he went to take a bite.

"Uh, yeah, but how did you..." Stiles started, but got cut off as Allison waved her hand in the air.

"I know Lydia from college, plus Scott already told me... Derek also knows your face from Isaac's high school yearbooks." Allison explained, settling onto a stool as Derek tried to run away, the older male heading for the door.

"Oh, no you don't!" Stiles hollered, running after Derek and jumping on his back, the older male, stumbling slightly but catching himself, as Stiles clung to him like a spider.

"So you knew who I really was from the start, huh?" Stiles breathed, right by Derek's ear, the teen's voice taking on a slightly darker tone.

"No, not really... I'd only seen some pictures." Derek mumbled, staggering down the hall before he collapsed on a couch.

"Like I'd believe that, this was all a set up wasn't it, me taking Lydia's place and you getting mad at me." Stiles interrogated, the teen shifting around so Derek lay beneath him while Stiles straddled his waist.

"No, I was expecting Lydia... but I recognised you straight away and thought that '_Lydia'_ was like, your name when you... dress up... so I just didn't mention it." Derek stumbled out, his teeth grinding at the end.

"Dress's aren't my hobby." Stiles grumbled, leaning in closer to stare Derek in the eyes.

Stiles stared at Derek like a suspicious, suspect before he raised a questioning brow and scooted back a little. Derek caught Stiles hips in his large hands to stop the movement, the teen milling over everything in his mind, to forgive Derek or not to forgive. Technically Stiles tricked Derek first, but Derek knew who he was, so Stiles deception had failed. But when Stiles and Derek had, had their little argument last night Derek said he didn't know Stiles name... but the school yearbooks would only have had Stiles real first name and hardly anyone knew how to pronounce it. Stiles stared at Derek as the older males green eyes stared up to the teens, a very worried frown pulling Derek's expressive eyebrows, till Stiles leaned right in and planted a big kiss on the older man's more than willing lips.

"I'll forgive you for now... but only because I'm still coming down from the best orgasm of my life." Stiles confessed, pinching Derek's hard abs before getting up and straightening his shirt.

"You mean you're only orgasm with another person right?" The devils voice whispered, Stiles spinning around to face Lydia, with Scott and a smirking Peter idling behind her.

"No, I _have_ had a boyfriend before, you seriously manipulative..." The honey eyed was quickly cut off when his sister raised her neatly trimmed eyebrow.

"Are you seriously going to bring up, _he who should not be named? _Besides I brought your jeep, praise and love me." Lydia stated, throwing the keys to Stiles as he pouted before catching them.

"Hi, Derek... is Allison home?" Scott asked quickly, the shaggy haired teen bouncing on the balls of his feet till Allison's brunette head poked into the room.

Scott and Allison had this epic movie run, the two embracing in the middle of the hall, before they started to make out, everyone then leaving before the sweet couples love infected them all. Stiles poked Derek in the ribs and glared at Lydia as they all walked back to the kitchen to eat, Derek occasionally grumbling but letting Stiles continue to poke him. Stiles hopped up on to a stool by Isaac, Erica passing a full plate to everyone as they entered and they all sat around, some on top of the benches or leaning against them. The honey eyed teen looked to Lydia and she smiled mischievously, why Lydia was really here? Stiles had a pretty good idea.

"So Stiles, how was last night, what happened exactly?" Lydia asked, pointing a full spoon of egg in her brother's direction.

"I don't know... how was Jackson, still a jackass?" Stiles replied, leaning in and stealing the food from Lydia's pointed spoon.

"Jackson Whittemore?" Erica questioned, looking between Stiles and Lydia.

"You mean Jackass Whittemore." Isaac supplied absently.

"Yeah, that's the tool." Stiles smirked, as he and Isaac nodded in agreement.

Lydia huffed before she walked over to Stiles side and rested her head on her brother's shoulder. The red heads lips were firmly set in a pout but the words she whispered into Stiles ear held deadly intent. Stiles went ridged as Lydia threatened to show Derek his embarrassing baby photos, if the honey eyed teen didn't stop bad mouthing her boyfriend. Stiles nodded and dreaded the thought, the teen having an array of terrible childhood photo's, most tracing back to Lydia and her obsession with dressing him up. Had Lydia planned this blackmail when they were five? Stiles wouldn't put it past his evil sister, the girl was already scheming candy out of the boys on the playground then.

Stiles mumbled inaudibly before he fled from his scary twin sister and stood by Derek, the older male having been staring at him for a while now. Stiles looked sideways at Derek and the dark haired male looked back at him with a warm, shy and totally sexy smile, before forking some of his bacon on to Stiles plate. The teen stared at the extra bacon with a slack jaw and Derek seemed worried, like he had done something wrong, until Stiles eyes shot to stare at the dark haired hotness. The honey eyed teens face lighting up as his large eyes sparkled like jewels, the teen kissing Derek's cheek before mumbling three words that struck the older man to stone.

"I love you." Stiles beamed before eating, as Derek stood frozen beside him.

* * *

Hello, chapter 6 here.

Thanks for reading and the wonderful reviews, I was nervous about the last chapter and your encouraging and kind reviews really helped, so thank you again :)

Peter pops up this chapter, I love writing Peter. He is so sassy and creepy, also a great character for Stiles to fire off insults and snappy comments with. But anyway, I think this story is nearing its end, probably one or two chapters left~

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter?

Disclaimer – Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek hadn't called Stiles in three days, the teen lay on his bed scrolling through his phones contacts and staring at Derek's name. The morning after the _best sex of Stiles life_, the title Stiles gave their amazing tumble, had seemed great. Derek was all hugs and kisses till breakfast, but after they had all eaten, the dark haired male became all distant, quiet and broody eyebrows. Stiles had moved in to kiss Derek good bye when he left, only to receive a peck on the cheek in return, a peck! A kiss you would give your family, an acquaintance or fluffy pet, not the kind of affection Stiles had wanted from the guy he'd just been fucking.

Stiles rolled over on his unmade bed and sighed loudly to the world, his passing father sparing him a look and Stiles simply waved it off with a '_I'm fine, nothing to see here, move along now sheriff.'_ At the very least Stiles humour hadn't left him all alone after an amazing night of sex. Derek hadn't answered Stiles calls and only replied to Stiles texts with simple replies. "_Can we meet up?"_ Stiles would send "_Sorry working right now."_ Derek would reply with. Stiles had messaged Derek once for each day and only received similar responses in reply. The teen didn't want to seem clingy but he really missed Derek's touch and wanted to see him, or at the very least talk to him. Stiles rolled over several times more, his hand resting over his phone till it vibrated and sent Stiles flying to answer it, the teen not even checking the caller id in his haste and immediately regretting it.

"Hello!" Stiles rushed out, his smile wide and excited.

"Stiles... It's Matt." A deep voice that wasn't Derek's stated.

"... Why are you calling me?" Stiles replied after a moment of silence.

Matt Daehler... Matt was the guy Stiles didn't want to think about, the guy who had been Stiles boyfriend in and out of high school, the two breaking up several months ago. The guy had a few screws lose, Matt's hobbies including, accusing Stiles of cheating constantly when he would just look at someone, calling Stiles twenty times a day and wanting to know where Stiles was, like all the time. Matt wasn't a totally bad guy, he just got really obsessed and started a photo wall of Stiles, which the teen could have tolerated if he hadn't tried to stop Stiles from eating junk food. Matt was kind of a health food supporter, which was cool and totally fine for him, just not for Stiles, curly fries was the teen's life and if you tried to get between him and his snacks, you might just get stabbed with a fork.

"I've missed you." Matt replied, his voice soft as Stiles sighed and wished he hadn't answered.

"It's over between us... I've moved on." Stiles answered, his voice holding strong.

"That's great... I'm happy for you but... do you think we could meet up, talk?" Matt questioned, his voice coming across as sincere.

Stiles sighed and eyed his ceiling, he didn't have any plans and it seemed like Derek wasn't going to call. Plus this meeting would give Stiles a chance to give back a couple of the random things Matt had left in his room, a documentary DVD about lizards and snakes, a photography book and the few clothes he had found stuffed in the back of his closet. Stiles got up from the bed and pulled on his shoe's, the phone resting between his ear and shoulder as he gathered Matt's things into a paper bag.

"Where do you want to meet?" Stiles replied plainly.

"I'm at the old lacrosse field now, where we first met, do you remember?" Matt supplied, the sound of passing cars echoing through the phone.

"Yeah... be there soon." Stiles sighed, before ending the call and pocketing his phone.

Stiles pulled his shoes on and made his way out of the house and down the street, the walk only short and the weather was sunny. The teen fired off a text as he went, telling Scott where he was going, Matt wasn't dangerous or anything but Stiles wasn't an idiot, he knew Matt could be a little strange at times and played on the side of caution. The walk to his old high school sports field, was short and Stiles spied Matt standing in the middle of the empty field, taking photos of the surrounding tree's and sky, the brown haired man's, blue eyes always looking for the perfect picture. Stiles walked over the grass, the bag of Matt's long forgotten things in hand, Stiles was going to pass them over and be done with this, his few lingering feelings for Matt ending today.

"Stiles, smile!" Matt called, a large grin gracing the blue eyed man's face as he turned his camera on the honey eyed teen and took a photo.

"Hello, Matt." Stiles replied, giving the other teen a half smile.

Matt frowned at Stiles lax expression and dropped his camera, the strap about his neck holding the device to his chest. Stiles clutched the bag of things tightly before relaxing his fingers and handing them over to Matt, Stiles ex-boyfriend accepting the bag but frowning deeply as he peered at its contents. The bag crinkled as Matt's fingers curled in the paper before he dropped it to the ground, Stiles eyes following the item till he looked back to Matt's frowning expression and sighed. Matt had always been a bit of a drama queen, always blowing things out of proportion, but that wasn't any of Stiles concern now. They had dated for several months but had been over for a while now and with the return of Matt's belongings, they wouldn't likely have cause to meet again.

"I've done what I needed to, so what did you need to talk about?" Stiles questioned, his hands stuffing in to his green hoodie pockets.

"I want to get back together." Matt replied sharply, his tone deep and eyebrows frowning.

"I already told you on the phone that I'm seeing someone and if this was all you had to say I'm going to go." Stiles sighed, the teen shaking his head before meeting Matt's blue eyes with a pointed look.

"I've seen you two together and you dressed as a woman... he doesn't deserve you Stiles... he doesn't appreciate you like I do and he will never love you like I love you." Matt spat, stepping closer to grab Stiles shoulders.

Stiles stared wide eyed at Matt, as the blue eyed teen breathed heavily and his grip tightened. The teen tried to think where Matt might have seen them, the restaurant or maybe at Scott's? The teen wasn't sure and started to worry that maybe Matt was stalking him. Stiles had hoped that Matt's obsession had ebbed after their break up, but the teen was being proved wrong, Matt's expression determined to get his way. Stiles glared at Matt before he smacked the blue eyed teens hands off of his shoulders, the honey eyed teen taking several steps back, and clutching at his phone within his pocket. Matt stared at Stiles and extended a hand, his eyes holding an angry expression as he spoke.

"Break up with that stupid man and come back to me." Matt stated, his voice sounding calm but expression strangely off.

"Don't be an idiot." Stiles grumbled, before turning on his feet to walk away.

"I'll kill Coach Finstock if you don't come with me right now Stiles." Matt threatened, Stiles turning to face Matt with shock.

"You wouldn't." Stiles shot back, his jaw slack with surprise.

"I will... I'll do anything to get you back." Matt stated firmly.

"Murdering coach Finstock won't get me back... I bought you that gold fish and if you think killing that innocent little fish will help, you've seriously lost it." Stiles hissed swiftly, the teen picturing the golden fish he had bought Matt for his birthday.

"Fine, I won't kill him... but... I'll tell everyone what we did last summer." Matt tried again, his words a little rushed in places.

"Oh, my god... You're starting to sound crazy Matt, no one cares that we were underage drinking, besides half of my friends were there anyway... just give it up already." Stiles replied in a really tired voice.

Matt stared at Stiles, his hands opening and closing into fists as his mind ticked in thought, Stiles could tell when Matt was thinking, because he always glanced at everything. The honey eyed teen knew his ex-boyfriend wasn't a bad guy and he couldn't kill Coach Finstock, the little gold fish was Matt's first pet and the blue eyed boy had loved the little fish. Stiles sighed deeply again and rubbed his hand over his forehead, the teen just knowing a headache was coming on. A silence full of Stiles tired sighs and Matt's glares lasted several minutes, before Stiles turned on his heels and started to walk away.

"He's cheating on you Stiles... I was never a perfect boyfriend but I never cheated on you." Matt called out, his words stopping Stiles in his tracks.

"You're lying..." Stiles replied, as he felt a slight panic take over.

"I've been working the books of a high class restaurant recently and I've seen you and him there... I have photos from last night, of your _new man_." Matt announced, his fingers pressing multiple buttons before turning the digital camera Stiles way.

The teen tried to resist, he didn't want to fall for Matt's ploy, but curiosity was one of Stiles weaknesses and the teen had to see. Stiles frowned deeply before stomping up to Matt, the blue eyed male smiling crookedly as he watched Stiles eyeball the little digital screen. Stiles heart sank, as he looked at the small photo, a sullen Derek and a sandy blonde woman were sitting at the same restaurant, Derek had taken Stiles to for their blind cross dressing, double date. The long haired woman had here hand over Derek's and her foot running up his leg, under the table. Stiles slowed his rapid breathing as he looked for signs, the teen checking everything to be sure the photo was actually recent. A menu sign held the chefs meal of choice, the date scribbled next to it. Fuck, this was a really good photo, so much information. Stiles thought Matt would be an amazing private investigator and would have told him so, if he hadn't just crushed Stiles heart to tiny pieces.

"... Well, were not official or anything, I mean he's free to do as he pleases and all..." Stiles rambled, his voice coming out a little shaky.

"I would never upset you like this... come on Stiles, let's get back together." Matt stated calmly, his hands resting on Stiles arms and sliding up and down.

Stiles didn't answer and instead focussed on slowing his racing heart, he hadn't known Derek all that long but it hurt so much to see him flirting with a woman. Stiles hand clutched at the fabric of his hoodie and before he could even think, Matt had his unwelcomed lips on Stiles. The teen cringed at the kiss, his mouth pressing firmly closed as Matt tried to force a deeper affection and the blue eyed teen's hands firmly grasped Stiles face. The honey eyed teen shifted his arms to Matt's chest and pushed away from Matt, a slap following as Stiles seethed. The blue eyed male stumbled slightly in shock as Stiles glared furiously, his hands balling at his sides.

"You're controlling, obsessive... but worst of all you tried to deny me curly fries and chocolate. Even if Derek is with someone else and I was a meaningless fling, I won't date you again... we're over Matt, for good, so keep your stupid kissy face away from me." Stiles snapped sharply, his voice dropping so low and serious that Matt dropped his hands and stepped back some more.

"... You don't mean that." Matt mumbled, his voice wavering with uncertainty.

"I do... I did care for you once but it's over and you need to move on with your life... and if you ever force yourself on me again, I'll kick your ass and send Lydia after you." Stiles replied, his voice dripping with the threat.

When Stiles had first broken up with Matt it was Scott and Lydia who were with him, they were his support and tough friends who weren't afraid to get a little rough if need be. Lydia was deadly, the red head was technically the older of the two and she took it very seriously, the girl ending anyone who ever hurt Stiles physically or emotionally... well almost anyone, Jackson seemed the exception for her. Matt had, had a few disagreements with Lydia, so Stiles knew Matt would know just how serious he was. Plus Stiles was the sheriff's kid and you wouldn't find any parent more willing to protect their children from anything, then the sheriff, Dad of the year, nineteen years running.

Matt stared at the teen blankly and Stiles turned from him before walking away, his feet felt heavy on the grass but he knew he couldn't look back, if he did Matt would gain hope and that was unfair for both of them. Stiles permanently deleted Matt from his phone and slipped his phone away as his feet hit the sidewalk and a familiar dark car pulled up, Stiles leaning down to peer at the driver. Scott looked back to Stiles with a comforting smile, the shaggy haired teen opening the passenger door and inviting Stiles in. The honey eyed teen entered and Scott started to drive aimlessly till Stiles decided to speak.

"I retuned Matt's things and it's completely over but... he said he wanted to get back together and forced a kiss on me." Stiles stated flatly, his voice calm as his eyes started forward.

"What! That bastard, I'll totally kick his ass this time, if he thinks he can get away with this..." Scott ranted, the teen's hands tightening on the wheel.

"It's alright Scott, I dealt with that... It's just that... he claims he's working at Peter's restaurant, he even had a photo of Derek... on a date with a woman." Stiles mumbled, his head dipping slightly.

"Are you sure it was real? Matt's pretty good with a camera and I wouldn't put it past him to make shit up." Scott theorised, his dark eyes burning as he drove.

"I've seen Matt's manipulated pictures before and this one looked real... Shit, I don't like feeling all messed up." Stiles grumbled, his hands pulling at his short hair.

"Do you want me to kick Derek's ass... I'd do it, you know I totally would!" Scott replied, the shaggy haired teen sounding like he was psyching himself up.

"What about Allison, she'd be pissed if you tried to beat up her brother." Stiles smirked, his voice teasing but eyes sad.

"Shit, yeah she would be... but for you Stiles, I would do it for you, bro's for life, right?" Scott smiled, his eyes glancing to Stiles before refocusing on the road.

"Yeah your right, but I think I should handle this one on my own... let's go for a visit." Stiles stated, his heart still racing but mind firm with the idea of confronting Derek.

* * *

Hello~ chapter 7 here.

Thanks for reading and for the amazing reviews, I really appreciate your support and feedback with this story :) Your words have made me think, laugh and smile, they were really wonderful, so thanks again.

Also Matt... A weird choice for Stiles, since Stiles was suspicious of Matt from the very beginning of the TV series, but this is an AU story and Matt is creepy and obsessive and I could totally picture him as Stiles ex-boyfriend. Although, I did feel a little sad for him when I was reading over this chapter, lots of drama... but Scott was a pretty good friend this chapter, nice, supportive and looking out for Stiles.

Next chapter has confrontation, drama and humour, plus we'll find out who the mystery woman is~

Disclaimer – Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING - male x male sexual situation.

* * *

Stiles sat in his best friend's car, the two parked outside Derek and Allison's home. Stiles felt like a total stalker, they had been idling for about twenty minutes, Scott's incessant words of '_Are we going in or not?'_ felt never ending. The teen was determined to walk up there, ring the bell, glare at Derek and ask him what the hell was going on, only... he was kind of nervous and... Oh, shit... Stiles realised that he had started acting just like Matt, but even worse because he had only known Derek for like two weeks. Oh god, this was a massive mistake, Stiles turned to tell Scott to floor it out of there but was stopped when Scott's face contorted into one that spelt Stiles doom.

Further down the drive Allison Hale was getting out of her car, the brunettes dress ruffling in the wind and her hair sweeping over her neck. She seemed to be moving in slow motion, as she juggled a few bags of shopping, that were fighting to fall from her grip. Stiles glanced to Scott and knew he was lost, the shaggy haired teen had his Allison is my world, face on and there was nothing Stiles could do to break that spell.

"Allison~" Scott smiled, the shaggy haired teen stepping out of the car and walking up to his girlfriend.

"No! Don't leave a man behind, TRAITOR!" Stiles scolded, his hands reaching to haul Scott back, but missing completely as the tanned teen practically flew to Allison.

The brunette Hale girl, blinked at Scott before beaming, her smile bright and happy as she placed the shopping to the ground and jumped into Scott's arms. Scott and Allison started to make out, as Stiles peered over the steering wheel and he cursed out his traitor friend and his stupid plan to confront Derek. Allison's eyes glanced to Stiles and the honey eyed teen flailed wildly before buckling his legs, to fall low and out of sight. Stiles heard nothing but his own heavy breath as he stared a Scott's dirty car floor, dust, grass, a few chip packets and chocolate wrappers... oh wait, Stiles may have left the food wrappers. The teen was momentarily distracted by thoughts of milky chocolate and salty chips, when a repetitive tapping sounded at the car window. Stiles buried himself lower and scrunched his eyes closed as if they wouldn't see him if he did.

"Stiles, what are you doing?" Allison's asked, the girl's voice sweet and kind as she opened the _unlocked_ door... damn it, Stiles forgot to lock it.

Stiles suddenly felt very much like Scott, his body moving all on its own as he got up, stepped out the opened door and smiled to Allison. Scott stood nearby with his arms loaded up with Allison's shopping, the teen smiling like he was the luckiest guy in the world. Stiles shuffled his feet and Allison smiled as she gave him a hug, okay that was very friendly, but if Scott and Allison were going to be '_together forever'_ like Scott had been saying, it was good she didn't hate Stiles. If anything Allison seemed to really like Stiles, crossing dressing and regular Stiles, which was great because being Scott's girlfriend practically made her the teen's sister.

"Are you here to see Derek?" Allison pondered, her head tilting as her dark eyes glanced to the house.

"Umm, yeah... I haven't heard from him in a while so... I wasn't sure if I was welcome or not..." Stiles rambled, the teen rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Derek's been flat out with meetings and paper work, apparently he's finishing up with a _big deal_, as he calls it... but he is home, we've got an office in the house." Allison smiled, taking Stiles hand and dragging him inside, Scott trailing behind with the shopping.

"I wouldn't want to disturb him." Stiles rushed, his stomach flipping at the idea of seeing Derek.

"Don't be silly, you're his boyfriend after all, so of course he'll want to see you." Allison giggled, Stiles jaw dropping at her words.

Stiles and Derek were boyfriends? Stiles had figured they were dating and stuff, but was he already labelled as Derek's boyfriend? Stiles went into a bit of a daze as Allison walked them down, hall after hall, Scott branching off when they passed the kitchen. Before Stiles could properly react or reply to Allison she was yelling '_Here we are.'_ before pushing Stiles through a large set of double oak doors. Stiles stood in a large room with bookcases and fancy painting lining the walls and a large mahogany desk sat right before a wide green draped window. Stiles blinked at the general splendour till the stirring of a figure drew his attention.

Derek stood up from his desk with a slight red creeping up his neck, his eyes slightly hooded as he moved towards Stiles. The dark haired male wore a dark, fitted pinstripe suit, black dress shirt, white tie, had brushed back hair and a set of square glass sitting on the bridge of his nose. Oh hell, Derek was trying to kill Stiles, the teens legs wobbled as he basically drooled over Derek's sexiness, the teen's eyes eating up the sight. The older male sensing Stiles lust, smirked like he was the sexiest thing alive, which he was, at least to Stiles anyway. The teen closed the space between them and jumped Derek, Stiles lips hot and hungry as Derek's glasses bumped into his face. The older male's hands cupped under Stiles butt to lift him up and Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist in a desperate attempt to get _closer_.

"I've missed you too, beautiful." Derek smiled, his hands fondling Stiles as he supported the teen.

Stiles panted as he looked into Derek's pale green eyes, his thoughts completely muddled, till he broke out of his '_Derek is sexy must jump him'_ haze. The teen grumbled as he realised why he had come to Derek's house, answers, the teen came to learn the truth. Stiles wiggled his way off Derek, his feet firmly on the ground, as he pushed away. But the older male stepped closer with a worried brow and Stiles soon found his back pressed against a bookcase and Derek right before him, the older man's hands resting on the teen's hips.

"What's wrong?" Derek pressed, his eyebrows bunching together.

"I'm upset." Stiles stated, his eyes looking off to the side so not to be distracted by the sexy.

"Why? What happened?" Derek pressed, not only with words but his body as well. The two standing so close Stiles could feel the heat of Derek's body.

"A few things... you never answered my calls and... I... met with my stalker ex-boyfriend earlier." Stiles started, his argument not starting off the best.

"Stalker ex-boyfriend... are you hurt? Should we call the police?" Derek frowned, his eyes piercing through Stiles as he stepped closer, as if to protect the young man.

"No, I'm okay, I dealt with it... it's just... he showed me a picture of you... on a date... with a woman. She was all over you, and I know we haven't said anything official, but I kind of thought we were dating and Allison just called me your boyfriend, but you never called me back and texting isn't enough." Stiles rambled out angrily, his arms crossing as he tried to stop his heart from beating out of his chest.

"The only date's I've had in the past month were with you Stiles... I don't know what you're talking about." Derek replied, his eyebrows doing an amazing dance as he tried to figure everything out by staring Stiles into the floor.

"It was last night, at the restaurant we went to when I was... well, _Lydia_. She had her hand on yours and foot rubbing up your leg." Stiles said nervously, the teen not wanting to admit how stalker like he sounded by knowing all this.

"Do you mean Kate, around thirty, sandy blonde hair, fair skin and hazel eyes?" Derek listed, Stiles looking up as Derek's voice became a bit lighter.

"That's what she looked like..." Stiles mumbled, his head ducking a little.

"She's Chris's sister, but also a business partner, unfortunately. She's a total flirt and has been hitting on me since I was sixteen, it can get very awkward, which is why we meet in public places, instead of secluded offices." Derek stated clearly, his eyes soft as he gave Stiles an encouraging half smile.

"... Chris's sister? As in Isaac and Erica's stepdad and pervert Peter's husband, that Chris?" Stiles blinked, feeling like crap for accusing Derek of cheating.

"Yeah, Kate is Chris Argents little sister and kind of crazy, tried to jump Derek a few times." Allison chipped in, with a slight laugh, her finger twirling around her temple, as she appeared out of nowhere and made both Stiles and Derek jump.

"Well that's something you two have in common, crazy admirers who want to get in your pants... But it's great he wasn't cheating on you Stiles, now I won't have to hurt him." Scott stated rather coolly, the tanned teen rolling his shoulders and flexing his arms as he entered the room.

Derek raised an amused and unimpressed eyebrow at Scott, how one person could get across so much with a single brow was amazing. Allison smirked at Scott too, her hand resting on his shoulder as Scott noticed everyone's sceptical attitudes. Stiles stepped closer to Derek and peeked up to him through his lashes, Stiles giving Derek a look of apology. Derek then whipped off his glasses, which was totally hot and had Stiles half hard in a second, Derek then put the lenses in his pocket and kissed Stiles lips, soft and sweet. Stiles mind turned to mud as he kissed back, thankful that Derek hadn't called him a creeper and broke up with him, not that they were dating or anything official... or were they? Stiles pecked Derek's lips a few times before pulling back and ignoring Scott's whining words about not wanting to have to watch Stiles dry hump Derek.

"Derek, are we boyfriends?" Stiles asked, a red tinge creeping up his neck.

"Of course we're boyfriends... you've already said love me after all." Derek frowned, his voice coming out a little deeper than usual.

"What? When was that?" Stiles questioned, the teens face scrunching up as his hand pressed to his chin in thought.

"At breakfast, when we were all chatting... I've been tiredly working nonstop and feeling nervous every time I wanted to talk to you, and you don't even remember saying it." Derek grumbled, shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

"Oh! I know now... it was the bacon, I love bacon. I actually have a shirt that say's that too, it has a picture of a little pig wearing shoes and it's so funny. I'll wear it for you next time." Stiles laughed with a wink, the teen going off on a little tangent.

"Dude you need to focus!" Scott chipped in, the shaggy haired teen clapping his hands together to snap Stiles out of his bacon fantasies.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry, umm... so we're boyfriends?" Stiles smiled, Derek sighing and rolling his eyes before embracing Stiles in a tight hug.

"Yeah we are... and I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls, I've been working... but I thought about you a lot~." Derek confessed shyly, his hands moving to Stiles face as he rubbed the pad of his thumbs over Stiles cheek bones.

"It's okay, just don't ignore my calls again or at least text me a smiley face, so I know you're not mad at me or something." Stiles said innocently as his voice shifting from light, to menacing, to light again.

"I promise." Derek swore, his eyes going a little dark as he leaned into Stiles space.

Stiles smiled to Derek nervously and Derek smirked before embracing Stiles in a warm and comforting hug, the older male sighing, as his body relaxed against Stiles. Allison let out an '_Aww'_ and took a picture, as Scott simply applauded like he was watching some sort of play, do people really applaud? Stiles leaned back to look at Derek and the older male moved closer to the teen's neck, his lips pressing against Stiles skin and sending a shiver up the teen's spine, as Derek pressed his leg between the teens. Stiles opened his lusty eyes and moaned at the feeling, Scott and Allison blushing as they looked away. Stiles could feel his body heat up, but it cooled down very quickly when the office doors opened once more and Peter walked in with a smirking face.

"If you two are planning a show just let me get a chair first.., Oww!" Peter started to tease, till he was smacked upside the head, by a tall forty something man with blonde hair, blue eyes and light stubble.

"I swear you better stop traumatising the kids, your worse than Kate!" The blonde demanded, his face turning stern before he looked to Stiles and smiled.

"Stiles this is Chris... and apparently they think they can walk into my house at any time." Derek stated, his green eyes looking over the two.

Stiles leaned away from Derek a little, the teen shifting so Derek's leg was no longer pressed against his crotch and his hands weren't inching under his shirt. The teen looked Chris over as he smiled kindly, the blonde wearing jeans and a button up shirt, topped with a brown jacket, he looked relaxed and chilled till Stiles noticed the holster he was sporting. Okay, the guy owned a gun store and walked around packing heat, but with Peter for a husband Stiles could totally understand. The teen had only met Peter once before and he already felt like shooting him, maybe he could borrow Chris's gun?

"Yes my dear nephew, blame us, it's not like Allison invited us over for lunch or anything." Peter smirked, the slick haired man glancing to Stiles as the teen perked up.

"There's lunch?" Stiles chirped like a hungry bird.

"Yes, and you have to join us." Allison smiled, the girl taking Scott's hand and leading him out of the room.

"Can I?" Stiles beamed, before looking up to Derek with a big smile. Derek smirked back to his _boyfriend_, the older male's smile mischievous as he dragged Stiles in the opposite direction.

"We'll catch up, go ahead." Derek announced wickedly, Allison and Scott already out the door as Chris dragged Peter away, the slick haired man whining that he wanted to see.

Stiles pouted at Derek in confusion, the large door's closed and the teen was swiftly pushed onto Derek's desk, papers and pens falling to the floor. Derek leaned over Stiles and loosened his tie, the older male's eyebrows rising in question. A round of office sex, on Derek's hard wooden desk and in the middle of the day, hell yes! Stiles lunged at Derek, literally, the teen wrapping his legs and arms around the dark haired male to pull his sexy suit wearing body on top of his own. Derek seemed stunned for a minute, the older male snapping out of it as Stiles started to grind on him, their bodies moving together as Derek reached between them to unzip their pants.

Stiles had tasted Derek for several minutes and the older male returned the action, before they both moved to rock against each other. The teen was sliding a bit on the desk but relishing the overall excitement of it, Derek hot and wanting between his legs. The teen kissed Derek's lips hungrily and dropped his hand to work with Derek's, both men touching and moving against each other till they peaked, the lips mashing together and swallowing each other's moans. Stiles lay underneath a panting and sexually satisfied Derek, the two taking a moment before cleaning each other up, straightening their clothes and wandering out on wobbly legs. Stiles reached his hand out for Derek's and they laced their fingers as they walked, entering the dining room and finding a full table of food and people. Allison smiled at Stiles and Derek, as the two sat down, Stiles practically drooling on the food and ignoring the fact that Lydia, Isaac and Erica were suddenly sitting across from him.

"It's good to see you Stiles... Stiles, Stiles?" Isaac voice echoed, snapping Stiles from the sex and food day dreams.

"Yes! Derek was very tasty." Stiles blurted, the whole room going silent as Stiles blinked at everyone... okay the teen may have mixed his two wants into one, there.

"... I'm sure he was, but we don't need to know that or see you pop a boner with the thought." Lydia smirked evilly, the red head knowing of Stiles rambling mouth.

"I wouldn't mind, show me?" Peter chuckled, only to receive a slight glare from his husband.

"You pervert." Stiles pouted angrily, his head ducking as he reached for Derek's hand under the table.

Stiles held Derek's hand as Derek blushed in a very manly way, Peter smirking like the pervert he was as Chris continued to scold him for teasing. Isaac and Erica simply pilled their plates with food and started a conversation with Allison, while Scott sat by his girlfriend with a paled expression. Stiles smiled to Derek in apology and Derek shook his head before pecking a quick kiss to Stiles lips and grabbing a stash of curly fries for the teen. Stiles lips twitched to tell Derek he loved him, the teen's natural reaction to anyone who handed over crispy curls of heaven, but he held it back for a more fitting time. The teen may not have been ready to say a heartfelt I love you yet, but if things continued like this it would certainly be right around the corner.

* * *

Hello, chapter 8 here.

Firstly, thank you all so~ much for following, favourites, and the amazing, inspiring and totally awesome reviews. My thanks, to you all, you know who you are ;) your words really meant a lot to me :)

As you might have noticed this story is now marked complete, I have hit a wall with this story and I've forced the last two chapters because I really wanted to finish this for you all. But I _might_ get back to this in the future, add some more chapters, and if I do I'll add straight on to this story.

Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed.

Disclaimer – Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	9. Chapter 9

Stiles never thought that he would find himself in this position again, the mere thought of it had made his body shiver but here he was. The teen stood in Lydia's bedroom, his arms out like a bird as Lydia fussed about with little pins, adjusting the hem lengths and seams of the damn _dress_ Stiles was wearing. Lydia was a fashion major and studying advanced mathematical formulas on the side, yeah she was crazy smart, her college professors often trying to convince her to exclusively study mathematics. But Lydia's passion was in her imagination, sense of design, color and ability to totally screw Stiles over by blackmailing and puppy eyeing him into being her model.

"You told me this was for menswear." Stiles grit out, as his sister adjusted the long striped sleeves.

"It is menswear. It's a sweater, nice huh?" Lydia smiled, her hazel eyes challenging Stiles to provoke her.

Stiles glanced down to the 'sweater' and sized it up, it had too long sleeves that were meant to be bunched at the wrists, the torso length hit just above Stiles knees, while the pockets sat low to the hips. The pattern was black and cream horizontal stripes, it had black buttons running all the way up the front and the neck line was triangular with a large collar. It was very stylish and Stiles could see all the thought and hours of work Lydia had put into making it, but the problem was it was totally for a girl. The shape drew in at the waist and the large collar and pockets added curving to the overall figure.

"It's a ladies sweater dress." Stiles stated, his eyes glaring as he fidgeted, Lydia looking somewhat menacing as she twirled the sewing pins in her fingers.

"No, it's unisex, get a sense of fashion, you look totally hot and all you need to do is... Ah, yes put theses on." Lydia snapped happily, her hand thrusting a pair of black skinny jeans into the teen's face.

"No deal." Stiles shot back, his arms crossing in front of him.

"Do it." Lydia frowned, her eyes burning with determination.

"... Don't want to." The younger twin growled, his voice wavering slightly at Lydia's evil aura.

"It's for my project, you need to wear them." Lydia reasoned, her hands reaching to strip Stiles of his baggy cargo shorts.

"No~, bad touch Lydia. Dad! Dad, you need to help me!" Stiles called, the teen holding onto his pants as Lydia tried to undress him.

Stiles didn't want to hurt Lydia as he fought her off, so he thought of holding back, till he realised his sister had inhuman strength, the girl pushing him down with ease. The sheriff walked in to Lydia's room half a minute later and shook his head at the sight of his squabbling kids splayed on the floor. Stiles was on the ground his cargo pants flung to the other side of the room, as Lydia sat on top of him, her hands dragging up the skinny jeans. Stiles whined and looked to his father, the older Stilinski eyeing the whole scene once more before speaking.

"I hope your wearing underwear under that." The Stilinski father noted before walking in, Lydia dragging the skinny jeans right up Stiles legs.

"Superman, the ones you got him for his birthday." Lydia noted, as she got back to her feet and admired Stiles ensemble.

"I still remember buying them and the shop lady looking at me so strangely." The sheriff reminisced, as he offered his son a hand.

"One, your such a pervert Lydia, and two, they are awesome and you should have bought them proudly." Stiles proclaimed, pointing to the waistband of his superman underwear, which peeked over the skinny jeans he begrudgingly zipped up.

Both Lydia and the sheriff shared a look, the red head smiling to her father as the sheriff shrugged at Stiles super hero pride. Stiles buttoned the pants and pulled the sweater straight before accepting his father's help and standing before Lydia, doing half turns in each direction, the honey eyed teen not willing to turn his back to the girl. Lydia placed a hand to her chin, while her hazel eyes scrutinised every seam and line of the sweater, before she nodded and smiled triumphantly.

"Alright, it's totally perfect! Now take it off, so I can sew it up and we can head out for the photo shoot." Lydia smiled, tilting her head before gathering up her sewing kit and tossing Stiles his yellow graphic-t.

"What do you mean head out? Aren't we just going to do this here, you know, nice and casual with photo's that cut my head off, so no one knows it's me." Stiles rambled, his arms carefully pulling the sweater off so the pins didn't stab him.

"Pfft, this is going to be huge Stiles, I'm top of my class right now and I expect you to do your absolute best." The red head ordered, her eyes turning stern as she pulled her hair back.

Lydia slipped on a pair of comfy flats instead of her usual strappy heels, Stiles suddenly realising how serious this was for her. The teen pulled on his shirt and left the skinny jeans on, as he slipped on his favourite lime green sneakers. Lydia glared at Stiles bright shoes and grabbed the plain white and black flats he never ever wore. The male teen sighed but let his sister do as she pleased, knowing how important this was for her and the giant favour he would be able to get from her, Stiles mind immediately turning to food and the new videogame he was dying to buy. The sheriff gave his daughter a hug and complimented all her hard work and the fine job she'd been doing, Lydia smiling as she pecked her father's cheek and jumped in the Jeep, dragging the still uncertain Stiles with her.

Lydia drove down many familiar streets, her eyes totally focused on the road as Stiles started to freak out over their impending destination. The teen thinking he might be wrong but almost having a panic attack when they pulled up to Derek's house, the mansion of a home all lit up with lights as the sun crept just under the horizon. Stiles turned wide and frightened eyes to Lydia, the red head smiling innocently as she jumped out of the Jeep and collected her things.

The honey eyed teen sat firm in his seat, Stiles and Derek had been dating for a grand total of six weeks, the couple still in their flirty and jump each other at every chance they got faze, and the teen knew he couldn't come to Derek's house and model. There was no way in hell Stiles would be able to keep a serious face or any amount of focus with the older man's sexy, boner inducing eyes on him. Stiles turned to face his sister as the passenger door opened and she dragged him out, the honey eyed teen noticing the front door open as he gaped at the welcoming Hale.

"Lydia, Stiles, I'm so excited about this. It's going to be so much fun, right Stiles?" Allison gushed, the girl running up to Stiles and clasping his hands in hers.

Stiles nodded dumbly as he eyeballed the outfit she wore, dark beige tights, black ankle boots and the same sweater Lydia had just custom fit for Stiles, only Allison's was striped with black and a peach pink. Stiles knew it, unisex? Yeah right, the sweater looked amazing on Allison the girl looked slim but curvy and it fit her so well, Lydia truly was a genius, only she was an evil genius, whose grand scheme was to mess Stiles up in front of his new boyfriend. The honey eyed teen huffed and held his feet to the ground as both Allison and Lydia tried to drag him inside, the male teen shaking his head before catching Allison's hand and giving her the biggest puppy eyes he could muster.

"Is... is Derek in there?" Stiles hedged, Allison tilting her head before beaming a smile.

"No he's not home, lots of work lately... are you embarrassed? Don't worry, I told Scott not to come either, I wouldn't be able to focus if he was watching me." Allison giggled a little, the girl then whispering to Lydia about how cute, the nervous teen was.

"We don't want cute, we're aiming for sexy but casual. So you need to focus and not pull any of those constipated smiles you sometimes get." Lydia smirked, before running away as Stiles blushed and chased after her with grumbled words.

Allison soon followed and led the way to one of the many lounge rooms, Stiles knew there was some fancy word for it, like day room, sun room or parlour but it was a room with couches, lounge room would do. Stiles took three steps inside and gaped at the amazing set up, plush red couches were pushed back to the engraved wood panelled wall, the chandelier was sparkling the drapes open to show the changing night sky. A bunch of spot lights and foil boards laid about, as Danny stood by the window with a large camera in his hands. Stiles smiled to his tall, tanned friend and gave him a hug, Danny returning the affection before smiling to Lydia, the red head already pulling out the outfit for her younger twin brother to wear.

Danny took some seriously amazing pictures, the guy wasn't a professional photographer or anything but he had some serious skill. Lydia was the devil though, her word was law and every time Stiles smiled he found the red head towering over him with gritted instructions to look sombre, serious and not like the hyperactive teen he was. Lydia seemed really stressed and Stiles thought about all the amazing things she did, the teen figuring they just happened. Stiles had never even thought about all the late nights and caffeine fuelled hours she must have spent working on projects, not only for her fashion studies but also her advanced mathematics classes.

Stiles totally had an epiphany about his sister and moved to give her a hug, only to be pinched in the gut and ordered to pose by the large staircase. Stiles half smiled and looked to Allison, who was totally going to be his calm and collected sister-in-law one of these days, either through Stiles and Derek's relationship, or when she married his soul brother Scott. The photo shoot moved to several different rooms and locations throughout the Hale manor, Lydia trying to get her _vision_ absolutely perfect. It took four hours, ten memory card and a lot of melancholy looking faces, Allison and Stiles even posing side by side and holding hands like a couple. By the end they were all tired, especially Danny, Lydia had been jumping to him all the time to peek at the angles and adjust the lighting, but Danny was a patient legend. Plus they all loved Lydia, even when she did turn into a stressed out fashion monster, hell bent on conquering the world.

Stiles sat in the middle of the stairs, of the houses front staircase, taking a break as Lydia looked through all the pictures, Danny packing away his cameras but leaving the memory cards. Stiles turned to Allison who was sitting beside him in a matching sweater and smiled, the girl returned the gesture before dropping her head to his shoulder dramatically. Stiles chuckled and patted her curly brunette head, Lydia having attacked her with a curling iron, before he leaned against her and closed his eyes to rest for a moment. His eyelids were heavy and his hair sticky from the gel Lydia had used to style it, and all he really wanted to do was curl up like a cat and sleep for three days.

The sound of a car engine woke the teen, his eyes blinking as he huffed and rubbed at his sleepy peepers, the teen yawning as the front door opened and Derek walked in. The older Hale man was wearing one of his drop dead sexy tailor suits and Stiles was soon wide awake and drooling at the sight of his sexy ass boyfriend. A smile broke Derek's lips and Stiles beamed back, as he got onto his tired feet to get closer, the teen stopping halfway as he realised what he was wearing and why Derek was now smirking at him. Allison soon followed as well, the girl awaken when Stiles got up, the brunette waving to her older brother. Derek's smile soon dropped though, as another stepped into the house, the sound of clicking heels snapping Stiles attention.

"Well, well, is this your little _boyfriend_ Derek honey?" Kate Argent asked, her fingers touching Derek's shoulder as her eyes basically undressed him.

What a... bitch! Stiles screamed internally, his mind racing with wishes of smacking her hand off _his_ Derek and kicking her out. Only the teen couldn't do that, he would probably lose the confidence and she was like their Aunt or something, a pervert Aunt who wanted to get in Derek's pants but still. Stiles eyeballed the sandy blonde woman, who wore tight business clothes, and the teen thought she was certainly more like the pervert Peter, then kind but will kick your ass Chris Argent, genetics was funny. Stiles made those final steps down to the landing and pulled his best fake smile, as he greeted the woman who was eyeing his boyfriend in a predatory way. Lydia raised a brow at the scene before continuing with her photo apprising, as Allison milled about with a slightly worried look. The teen felt extremely tired right now, especially since his evening had just taken an unexpected turn for the awkward.

* * *

Hello~ chapter 9 here.

Well, I've come back to writing this story, I'm not sure how many chapters I'm going to add on, but we'll see how it goes. Having Kate turn up was something I had been thinking of adding, just to shake it up a bit. Also I really love writing Lydia as Stiles sister, it allows for funny family moments between the three Stilinski's :)

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed?

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	10. Chapter 10

WARNING - This chapter contains a male x male sex scene.

* * *

Kate Argent was tall, blonde, beautiful, and from what Allison had told Stiles, she was also totally crazy about Derek, the two even having to work together. Stiles knew that Derek was apprehensive about being alone with the blonde, which was why the teen was so curious to find out why they were here together. The honey eyed male stood before Derek and Kate, the teen's boyfriend sending him apologetic eyes as the teen fake smiled so hard it hurt, Stiles was jealous and hated even to admit that to himself. Kate smiled in return, her body stepping forward as she suddenly embraced Stiles in a quick and totally awkward hug, the teen standing still until she pulled back.

"It's lovely to meet you Stiles. You're all Derek's been talking about lately." Kate announced with a hint of venom, her hand grasping Derek's shoulder tightly.

"Yes, it's lovely to meet you to, I've heard _allot_ about you." Stiles returned swiftly, his fake smile dropping slightly as he started to glare, the teen unable to hide his dislike of the woman before him.

"Hmm, I hope it was all good... we've certainly had some _good_ times together." Kate smirked, pressing her body closer to Stiles boyfriend.

"Funny, I don't recall hearing about any." Stiles lightly sassed, stepping forward to hug and kiss Derek hello.

Kate removed her hand begrudgingly, her eyes thinning to glare as Stiles stepped back, Derek moving with him so they stood close to one another. Stiles hadn't wanted to be the clinging boyfriend who stomped all over their competition, but Kate wasn't his rival she was a predator, who was eyeing off someone who didn't want to be looked at. Despite Derek's broody expressions, glares and his amazing sexy time passion, the older male was shy, Stiles had seen that when they first started dating, the way he would blush and his eyes would look away. So Stiles decided to step up a little, if not to help Derek deal with the overly flirtatious Aunt and business partner, then to cement to her that Stiles wasn't some weak man she could scare off.

"Well we've known each other a long~ time, so there were probably too many to mention." Kate replied swiftly her eyes darkening as her smile grew challenging.

"I'm sure that's all it was." Stiles returned, his words tipped with sarcasm.

"Hmm... but to be honest I'm a little surprised Derek, I didn't know you went for teenagers?" Kate retorted, her gaze looking the teen before her, up and down.

"I guess that really is more your thing." Stiles sighed, the fake pleasantries dropping all together, as everyone else's eyes darted between the two as if watching a game of tennis.

"So Kate asked to eat dinner with us all... she's missed you Allison." Derek stated, the male finally deciding to speak up as his green eyes darted to his sister, the brunette girl raising a sceptical eyebrow.

"Don't be like that Derek~ I wanted to see you too." Kate smiled, her head tilting and hands jumping to her hips.

"Perhaps, we should move to the dining room." Derek suggested in a sigh, the older man patting Allison's shoulder as she looked to Kate.

"Well it's a pleasure to have you join us for dinner... I guess." Allison announced with a slightly sarcastic tone, her big brown eyes looking to Lydia who was still clicking through her pictures.

Lydia and Danny had been hanging back and watching the little romance drama unfold silently, that is till the red head suddenly stepped forward, hauling Danny with her, as they made for the door. Stiles stepped towards his sister to ask where she was going, but soon found the red head hugging him tightly before whispering _'Don't back down.'_ before she stepped away and pushed him back gently. Danny smiled nervously and waved goodbye before Lydia caught his arm and started to leave once more.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow Stiles, have a nice sleep over, don't overdo _it_." Lydia grinned, her hazel eyes glittering innocently before waving bye and telling Allison to enjoy the sweater.

"Wait... Lydia?" Stiles mumbled, turning to look at Derek uncertainly, the older male slightly smirking as he waved Danny and Lydia off.

"Well I guess we should have dinner then." Allison stated, her arms stretching out before wandering through the maze of hallways.

They all moved to the formal dining room, which was huge and ornate with large lamps and mural painted walls, seriously who took care of all this? They sat at a long table that could seat fourteen people easy and ate a meal Allison and Derek magically brought in from the kitchen, Stiles was starting to suspect secret cleaning and kitchen ninjas were behind all this. Dinner was delicious and uncomfortable to say the least, especially since Kate kept sending Derek flirty eyes and dropping lewd comments the whole time. But the teen did as his sister said, he didn't back down, he fired off snappy replies but held his tongue when she tried to bait him, the teen knowing when she was trying to push him too far.

The teen sat right by Derek, and Kate by Allison, the brunette girl rolling her eyes and pulling faces at the things Kate was saying, Stiles often laughing randomly at the girl's actions. The teen was sure Kate had thought Stiles to be a little mad, the teen having laughed and pulled faces between their sharp conversations, the teen mucking around with Allison to help ease a tension he felt building in his chest. Derek was all calm and collected though, the older Hale able to see his sister's childish behaviour, an amused smile gracing his lips occasionally. At the end of the meal Kate gave Allison a quick hug, and she _lingered_ when she hugged Derek, the dark haired male standing stiff as he pulled an uncomfortable face. Kate was seriously starting to piss Stiles off and the teen had the overwhelming desire to smack her... but didn't... just really wanted to.

Kate had hugged them all good bye, even Stiles, the sandy blonde whispering to the teen _'You better take good care of Derek or I'll come back and steal him away.'_ Stiles frowned, and whispered back _'You could try.'_ and nodded as Kate left after sending a wink to Derek, the older male ignoring it as his hand caught Stiles, holding it tightly, their fingers lacing together. Kate had really showed Stiles a different side, of not only Derek but himself, he was jealous and childish, well he already knew that, but the he didn't practically like it. The three moved back inside Allison branching off with a good night, as Stiles walked with Derek, who led the way to his room, the teen still learning the many halls of Derek's ridiculously giant home. The couple walked in silence Stiles by Derek's side, their shoulders brushing as the teen became lost in his thoughts.

"So that was Kate." Stiles mumbled, as they turned a corner.

"Yeah... she's kind of intense, but then again so were you." Derek smiled down to Stiles and the teen looked back with a little embarrassment about how he had acted, not that he regretted it.

The two climbed the stairs, Stiles holding firm to Derek's hand as they went up to the second floor, the teen finally recognising the hallways. The couple remained silent as they walked and Stiles felt a little nervous flutter in his chest, the teen pushing it aside as he focused on the warmth of Derek's hand in his.

"You look nice." Derek finally mumbled, as he opened the bedroom door.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... well this isn't really my style but, you know Lydia... It was for her project." Stiles explained, the teen rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"So that's why you were matching Allison? I thought you two might have some weird secret couple thing happening." Derek smirked, kicking off his shoes and removing his jacket.

"You didn't know? Allison and I have been dating for awhile now... I think we'll have a spring wedding." Stiles teased, his usual light and happy behaviour seeping back as he dropped to sit on Derek's large bed.

"I guess I'll have to walk her down the aisle... then steal the groom." Derek chuckled, moving closer to kneel before his boyfriend and rub his hands up Stiles, jean clad legs.

"Guess so..." The honey eyed male mumbled, his eyes dropping as he focused on Derek's touch creeping high on his thighs.

Derek moved forward, mashing his lips with Stiles and kissing the teen deeply, drawing many satisfied sounds from his younger lover. Stiles mumbled into the kiss, and took a tight hold of Derek's tie, pulling him down so their bodies were lying on the bed and tightly pressed together. Hands started to roam then, Derek expertly stripping himself of all his clothes but leaving his blue boxer briefs on just to tease Stiles, who eyed them angrily. Stiles unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, but pulling them off was the real challenge, they didn't want to shift. Derek's hands joined the mission and the green eyed male soon pulled back to eye Stiles up and down, his hands trying to yank the pants off but only succeeding to pull Stiles with them.

"They're like a damn chastity belt." Derek grumbled, as Stiles slid with each attempt to pull them off.

"Save me from these anti sexy time pants." Stiles proclaimed dramatically, a chuckle trailing as Derek's brow furrowed in concentration.

"I will, it's just... damn, finally!" Derek sighed, giving the pants one last tug and at last freeing his boyfriend from the evil black skinny jeans.

"You're my hero." Stiles chuckled, his voice bright as he smiled up to his much loved boyfriend.

Derek chuckled and ran his hand up his boyfriend's bare leg, leaning in to kiss Stiles, the affection slow and sensual till Stiles flipped them, pinning Derek beneath him. The older male blinked up to Stiles and the teen leaned up, peeling off his sweater and tossing it far away before leaning in to kiss up Derek's chest and neck. Stiles wanted, no he needed to be closer to Derek right now, to feel the older males touch and affection and to know that it was just the two of them.

Derek tilted his head back and Stiles took full advantage, leaving love bites all over his boyfriends pale muscled skin. The foreplay continued till they shifted further up the bed, Stiles grabbing their stash of sexy time supplies and moving to touch Derek. The older male jumped at the action and looked down to Stiles, the teen looking back questioningly, before moving his hand once more. Derek nodded and leaned back, his hand gripping at Stiles shoulder while the teen watched each and every reaction his lover made.

Stiles took it slow, ensuring to properly prepare his lover, this night being the first where Stiles would _embrace_ Derek. The older male gritted his teeth and panted at first, Stiles knowing he was Derek's first boyfriend, the teen would have never known if Derek hadn't shyly admitted it two weeks after dating. That reason was why Stiles had taken it slow with Derek, in this respect at least, but as Derek's muscled body tensed and flexed, his body shivering as his breath became ragged, Stiles knew he was enjoying it. The honey eyed teen smiled down to his lover's half lidded green eyes, the dark haired male leaning forward to mash their lips together hungrily.

Stiles shifted slowly at first, each roll of his hips moving in a constant rhythm, till Derek decided to push his younger lover back and take control. Derek hovered over Stiles with lustful eyes and heavy breath, the younger male shivering at the intense gaze. Derek started to slowly move above, his motions deliberate and jolted till he found a pace that had both gasping with need. Stiles reached up, running his hands down his lover's abs before grabbing Derek's manhood and moving his hand in time with their rolling hips. After many lustful sounds and grabbing hands, both men soon tensed and groaned, their bodies tightening as they hit their peaks, Derek falling forward as Stiles held tight to the older males body. The two shifted apart, Derek catching Stiles arm to drag him down for a kiss before his hand fell and he lay back with a heavy breath. Stiles moved then, the younger male cleaning up their bodies before slipping under the covers and dragging his half sleeping lover with him.

Derek slept silently, his breath evening out as Stiles watched his eyelashes pressed to his cheeks and the slight part in his lips, hot breath brushing past the teens neck. It had been incredible and Stiles mind was still fogged with his after orgasm haze... but as the teen watched Derek sleep he couldn't stop his mind jumping to his jealous thoughts. Stiles knew Kate was nothing more than a business partner and distant family member to Derek, the teen's boyfriend had clearly been disturbed by all the flirting and touching the woman was doing, but still... the teen felt jealous, jealous of the things Kate knew about Derek. The two had been dating for just over a month but they never really talked about their lives, they were always in the here and now, their past not holding much sway to their relationship.

Allison waved brightly, as Derek and Stiles wandered down the stairs early the next morning, the brunette girl a morning person and major contrast to the tired Derek and Stiles. The couple were wearing sweats and singlets as they yawned with heavy lids and sex tousled hair. Derek walked a little slower than he usually would, his movements still fluid but steps a little off, Stiles held his feet and pulled Derek back slightly, the older male turning to face his young lover, fingers tracing over bare skin absently. The two stood on the landing of the staircase, Allison stepping away as her phone rang and Scott's excited voice bounced around till she stepped into another room.

"... Are you okay? You know, last night?" Stiles questioned, his hand slightly squeezing Derek's as his eyes looked worried.

"Yeah... I'm good." Derek smiled back, his eyes warm but tired as a slight blush dusted his face.

Derek stepped forward to hug Stiles close, the teen gripping at the older males bare shoulders. The teen's boyfriend hummed, Stiles feeling it vibrate through his chest as the two held firm and refused to let go, both simply enjoyed the warmth from one another. Stiles let go of his pointless jealousy then, the teen deciding to learn all about Derek on his own. The teen could talk till the end of time and he planned to hold onto Derek for just as long, the two just fit so well. Stiles pressed closer his eyes opening and spotting Allison standing behind them, the girl smiling as she moved for the front door. The large wooden doors opened and Scott flew inside, the shaggy haired male hugging Allison close before noticing his best friend and Derek nearby.

"Good morning." Scott smiled, his eyes glancing to Stiles before he shook hands with Derek, all formal like, the teen soon stepping back to refocus on his brunette girlfriend.

"Hi." Stiles chuckled slightly, pulling back from Derek as the four started to chat about random things.

Allison mumbled about breakfast and the four moved for the kitchen, Scott chatting the whole way about how he couldn't wait to see the photo's they had done yesterday. Stiles pushed Derek to one of the kitchen stools to sit, the teen deciding to make breakfast for Derek and his friends, for a change. The teen was no expert chef but he could make eggs and toast, the meal simple but the smile Derek gave the teen was sexy and heart warming. The morning was full of laughter and talk, Stiles firing off some of his _get to know you_ questions, learning about Derek's investment company and how the older male loved animals, especially wolves. Stiles listened eagerly to the babble of his friends and boyfriend, till Allison announced something that had him totally frightened.

"Lydia's clothing and the photos are going to be displayed not only at our college but in a special fashion show for up and coming designers as well! It's really exciting, right?" Allison smiled, all but Stiles nodding along, while the teen turned pale.

* * *

Hello, chapter 10 here~

Thanks for reading and THANK YOU to the wonderful reviewers, I really appreciate your comments, they were lovely to read and I'm glad to hear that the story is enjoyed :)

Now down to the Stiles and Derek's sex scene, I usually have Stiles as the bottom but with the way Stiles was feeling I really felt him taking the _lead_ fit with the moment. This was my first time writing a smutty scene where Stiles tops, so I hope it turned out okay? After all I didnt want Stiles to be timid in this story, unsure and a little insecure at times but not shy about sexy times.

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek Hale's father worked in investments and his mother was a teacher, Allison walking in their mother's footsteps as she studied to do the same. When they had lost their parents in a tragic house fire, Derek and Allison at school at the time, the teen had felt totally lost and broken. The sixteen year old had felt he had lost everything, but as Derek stood before their ruined home holding little Allison's hand, he knew he had to stay strong, if not for himself then for his eleven year old sister. Derek was now twenty five, the last nine years hadn't been easy but with help from his Uncle Peter and Chris, they had pulled through. Derek Hale was now a well known name within the elite business world and dating the strong, hot and talkative Stiles,

Derek had needed to travel into the city for a business meeting with Kate, it had been three days since Stiles and Kate met, the sandy blonde woman now refusing to travel to Beacon Hills. Derek and Kate held equal shares in a string of clubs, all the establishments were run by separate managers, but when a major renovation or joint event between two clubs was to take place, the two owners would meet up to go over the details and assign budgets. Derek was more than content to do the dealings over the phone or by email, but Kate was very specific and would often demand face to face meetings.

Derek had first met Kate when he and Allison lived with Peter, Chris and their blonde twin cousins. The sandy blonde woman was in her mid twenties at the time and took an immediate shine to the broody dark haired male. Derek had been too withdrawn at the time to see or care what she was doing. The constant flirting and advances she often tried to make simply ignored, as Chris would always walk in and haul his sister out with stern words. Derek had kept the apathetic attitude since then the dark haired male always brushing off the woman's words by plainly telling her he wasn't interested. But when Kate had invested into the same string of Clubs Derek did, two years back, the sandy blonde playing it off as a coincidence, Derek knew she would be hard to avoid.

Derek sat in a sleek and modern office with Kate, the woman eyeing him up like she had been doing since they first met and he knew he couldn't ignore it anymore. Kate sat across from him in a low cut top her arms crossed to push her bust up, which Derek had no taste for since he realised he preferred the flat chest of men, well one man in particular, Stiles. Stiles had been a ray of light to Derek but their first meetings were a little odd, Stiles cross dressing and pulling away at first, but Derek had found himself attracted straight away. Then after a lot of misunderstandings and troubling moments they finally pulled it together and Derek had never felt so happy in years.

"It was nice to meet your boyfriend the other day, to be honest though I don't think you two really suit each other." Kate commented, her lips forming into a pout as she leaned forward, exposing her chest more.

"I thought we were here to discuss the clubs renovation plans, not my private life." Derek replied calmly, the man keeping up his professional attitude.

"Come now Derek, we're family it's only natural for me to give you advice." The sandy blonde smiled, her head tilting to the side, as she placed her hand atop Derek's the action turning the male's stomach slightly.

"We're not really related... and to be honest I'd like to keep any interactions between us professional." Derek said for what felt like the hundredth time, the message clearly never getting through as he snapped his hand away and signed off on some paper work.

"What about Allison, I'm your Aunt, maybe not by blood but we are family, she'll surely miss me." Kate pressed, the woman holding Derek's weakness, his love for Allison.

"You can see Allison anytime, just not with me or at our house anymore." Derek replied a little strongly, his mind remembering the way Stiles had stood up for them and had spoken back, not been bullied down.

"Why are you being like this... is it because of _Stiles_, Derek it's just a phase, I could tell from that one meeting that he's no more than an ignorant child, you could do so much better." Kate spoke harshly, spitting Stiles name as she tried to reach for Derek's hand once more.

Derek felt a burning rush of anger, he had handled the years of her flirting, the woman always coming back no matter how many times he refused or ignored her. But to have her sit there and insult, demean and call Stiles, the love of Derek's life a simple _phase_, well that was something the green eyed male wouldn't take. Derek had stood back and let Kate do as she pleased, the male not wanting to create rifts in the family, Chris and Peter were very important to him, no matter how much they bickered about things. But Derek was done with it all, seeing Kate, talking to her, all of it needed to end... no it _was_ ending, right here and now. Derek closed up the folders of paper work and started packing them away, Kate's eyes watching him closely, as the dark haired male stood up swiftly and stared down to the woman.

"Enough, this has all dragged on for far too long, I've only continued working and seeing you because it was just an annoyance I had to deal with, now and then. But I won't stay here and listen to you bad mouth my boyfriend or flirt with me anymore! I'm selling my share in the clubs and severing all links between us, I am in no way interested in having _any_ kind of relationship with you." Derek grit out, his voice dropping low and dangerous as his hands tightened, before he turned away from Kate's stunned face.

"What... what about Allison and Chris, this will break the family, you shouldn't make them choose like this." Kate rushed her hands slamming to the table as she half growled at Derek.

"They don't need to choose, you can still see them. I simply won't have anything to do with you." Derek replied, straightening his suit and walking out the door, never wanting to see Kate again.

Derek heard the click of Kate's heels follow, as he walked the hall to the elevator and hit the button. The sandy blonde stood by the door they were having the meeting in and called to Derek harshly, the green eyed male ignoring her before stepping into the elevator and leaving. He was cutting her out of his life, no Derek was cutting her out of his _and_ Stiles life, they may have only been dating a short while, but he knew they were together for the long road. Derek hopped into his Camaro and drove back to Beacon Hills, his mind ticking over with thoughts of why he had waited so long to do this, it was a shame to have to sell up the clubs, but it really was a small sacrifice to clip Kate out of their lives.

As Derek pulled into the driveway he found Allison waiting by the front door, her back rested to the wall as she simply looked at him. Peter's car was parked in the drive too, Derek wondering if the news had already reached them all. Derek stepped out slowly, the drive back had only been an hour but Derek could already see that Allison knew what had happened, it was in her eyes. The green eyed male closed and locked his car before wandering up to his little sister, her brown eyes staring up to him plainly and Derek half smiled at her.

"Kate called me... is it true? Are you really going to cut her out of your life and sell your share in the clubs?" The brunette girl asked, her eyes staring into Derek's thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I should have done it the other night... it's not just for me but Stiles too." Derek explained strongly, taking a deep breath before breathing out all the stress and anger he had felt from earlier.

"Well... it's about fucking time, I'm proud of you!" Allison beamed the girl then hugging Derek close and kissing his cheek before stepping back to move inside.

"Huh?" Derek baffled, swiftly following after his sister as she walked inside.

"You're not mad Allison, I know Kate wasn't your favourite person but you two did get along?" Derek rushed, walking after his sister as she made her way to the lounge room.

"Not in the least." Allison chirped, walking into the wide open lounge room.

Derek walked in right behind his sister and found Stiles and Peter, the two men squabbling as Derek's uncle inched closer to Stiles, the teen throwing cushions at the older Hale. Peter was a pervert and loved to tease sometimes, but unlike Kate he wasn't serious and knew his limits, which was why Derek walked over and sat down between the two. Stiles laughed and Peter huffed, Allison soon sitting by her Uncle and whispering into his ear, Peter's face going from concentration to a soft and fond smile. Derek watched his Uncles face curiously, Stiles by his side with a slightly worried expression, Derek taking his lovers hand into his own before kissing the teen's fingers softly.

"Chris knew this was coming... I'm sure he'll understand, but more importantly... Stiles... what color is your underwear today?" Peter stated seriously, his eyes smirking till Stiles jumped up and thumped him with a pillow.

"What are you all talking about?" Stiles questioned, turning to Derek, once Peter raised his hands in surrender.

"Just something I should have done a long time ago." Derek smiled, to Stiles, the teen furrowing his brow before jumping on Derek with questioning eyes.

"What is it?" Stiles pushed gently, his voice soft as he looked to Derek with concern.

"I'm cutting ties with Kate." Derek stated simply, his hand brushing over Stiles cheek.

"Are you certain?" Stiles hedged curiously, his voice calm and flat.

"Yeah." Derek smiled back, Stiles then leaning down to kiss his boyfriends lips softly.

"About time too~ perhaps you too should celebrate by having sex, go ahead, we'll wait right here, wont we Allison?" Peter encouraged, both Derek and Stiles glaring to Peter as the older Hale sat by innocently.

"That reminds me I'm supposed to be meeting Scott." Allison chirped, her eyes lighting with recognition as she jumped up.

"What do you mean that reminds you? What part of that sentence reminded you?" Derek paled slightly, his mind not wanting to think about Scott all over his baby sister.

"It's private, but if you want to know ask Stiles, I'm sure Scott's filled him in on all~ the details." Allison giggled mischievously, before exiting with a slight skip in her step.

"... Is it bad?" Derek grit out, totally uncomfortable about asking what Allison had been doing with Scott.

"You shouldn't pry into others love lives Derek." Peter scolded gently, both Stiles and Derek gaping at the hypocrite.

"It's actually pretty bad, horrifying even, Allison is forcing Scott to... watch the Notebook, with Lydia and Jackson." Stiles smirked, as Derek sighed and rolled his eyes.

Stiles and Peter stayed the whole afternoon, Chris dropping by for dinner and hugging Derek, the green eyed male felt shocked at first his arms hanging limply till he reached up and hugged the blonde back. Chris patted his back before pulling away and telling Derek they would always be family, no matter what, even if he divorced Peter for being a flirt. Peter then spoke up, claiming he wasn't a flirt he was a tease and there was a major difference. Chris rolled his eyes at his husband before pecking Peter's lips, the two sharing a long kiss till Stiles coughed and told them to get a room, Peter swiftly asking Stiles to join, before Peter was smacked upside the head by a grumbling Chris.

* * *

Hello, chapter 11 here.

Thank you all for reading and for the lovely and helpful reviews, I'm glad the change up in last chapter's sexy time, was accepted well :)

I hope this chapter makes up for the last one, with the whole Kate and Derek thing, and Derek not standing up with Stiles against Kate. I tend to get so focussed on Stiles, that I forget about Derek a little. Also I have the idea of how Derek's feelings but I forget that I need to write it out... sorry about that... so I hope this chapter clears it up a little and you enjoyed?

Disclaimer – Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	12. Chapter 12

It was the day of Lydia's fashion show, well photo show really, the red head was so excited and babbling about all the press the show was getting. Lydia already well known for marvellous designs and ingenious ideas outside of the college, the photos they had taken last week, already circling several popular magazines and websites. The building the exhibit was being held in was huge, with mini runways in the middle of a large open room that displayed the towering images of the student's designs and photos. The lighting was bright on the images but low to the crowds, waiters walking around with food and drink as everyone sparkled in their most stylish clothes, as a few photographers snapped picture incessantly.

Stiles sighed as he hid by his father, the sheriff dressed up for his daughter's big event, wearing dark slacks and a plain dress shirt with a suit jacket, Lydia picking it out special for him. The red head had wanted Stiles to wear the sweater she made but the teen was apprehensive and his sister let him off the hook, when Allison said she would happily wear her one. The honey eyed teen was proud of his sister, but didn't really want to draw attention to himself, Stiles wearing dark jeans, his pink 'I love bacon' shirt and a blazer to cover it all, the outfit feeling tamed compared to some of the clothes people were wearing.

The honey eyed teen sipped his glass of orange juice, the teen wanting to reach for the wine but recoiling, as his father eagle eyed him with stern parental scolding. Stiles honey eyes danced about the room, searching for his friends, Scott popping up suddenly with a sad puppy face and complaining that he couldn't find Allison. Stiles smirked at his friend and patted his back before pointing to the brunette girl who walked in with the blonde Hale twins, Erica and Isaac. Scott ran over instantly and shared a romantic hug with Allison, Stiles swearing he could see little hearts dancing in the couple's eyes, as the blonde twins avoid the love fest and headed towards Stiles and the sheriff.

"Isn't that Isaac?" The sheriff noted, his head dipping to whisper, as he recalled the blonde playing on the same lacrosse team in high school.

"Yeah, and Erica, the Hale twins... Derek's cousins." Stiles replied, the Sheriff looking between his son and the two blondes.

"So, will I finally get to meet this _Derek_ tonight?" The sheriff interrogated, the man starting to get impatient with the late introductions.

"Only because you don't have your gun or anything else to intimidate him with, I don't need you threatening him." Stiles nodded pointedly, the teen remembering when the Sheriff met Matt.

The first time Stiles had brought Matt home, the older Stilinski had coincidently been cutting up carrots with a giant knife. The Sheriff was all stern voiced and glaring as if they were sworn enemies, it was a really lame act, but had scared the life out of Matt at the time. Stiles sighed and mentally complained about the double standard, Lydia's boyfriends not meeting the sheriff unless the girl decided to introduce them. But the sheriff did run the occasional background check, Stiles right by his father's side and encouraging him. Especially with Lydia's recent boyfriend, Jackson the jackass, but Lydia was tough and scary, like she wouldn't think twice about killing you in your sleep for messing with her, scary, so both the Stilinski men trusted her judgement.

"I don't need a weapon to take someone out." The Sheriff stated proudly, Stiles shaking his head before Isaac and Erica stepped up.

"Hello~ Stiles, and Sheriff Stilinski." Isaac smiled, the blonde dressed in a pair of stylish jeans and a blazer.

"Hey Hales." Stiles smirked, Erica rolling her eyes before hugging Stiles hello and politely greeting the sheriff, who nodded in reply.

"This is really impressive. Lydia's work looks amazing... never thought you could look so cool Stiles." Isaac noted, looking to the gigantic photos that covered the walls.

"Of course I'm cool, I'm awesome too~ but sometimes it just takes people a while to realise." Stiles stated dramatically, smirking at the end before glancing up to the large photos of him and Allison in the striped sweaters.

"You did very well." Father Stilinski praised, patting Stiles back as the teen smiled in return.

"But of course I did... oh, by the way is Derek here yet?" Stiles preened, before turning questioning eyes to the twins.

"Yeah, he's talking to someone..." Erica mumbled faintly, the blonde soon getting distracted as Boyd walked over to the small group.

"Hi." Boyd smiled, the tall male's eyes glancing to all before settling on Erica, the blonde girl smiling back.

"Hello..." Stiles replied, as he looked between the two and practically felt sparks fly, while they had a silent conversation full of raised eyebrows and smiles.

Stiles looked to Isaac and the blonde male shrugged, the honey eyed teen then turning to his father to announce he was going to look for Derek. Stiles took off, Isaac following behind as they left the sheriff standing there, surrounded by the budding romance of Erica and Boyd, the two flirting right and left. Isaac and Stiles looked around for Derek, the teen searching for his boyfriend who should be kissing him right about now. Isaac caught Stiles shoulder and the honey eyed teen turned to see Derek talking with... Mr Harris, the person Derek was chatting with was Mr Harris! Harris was one of Stiles professors at the college and definitely not a fan of Stiles, the teen having innocently pointed out some mistakes the teacher had made on their test papers or written on the board... for some reason that had him black listed.

"What the hell is going on?" Stiles whisper yelled, the teen tugging Isaac so they were hidden from sight.

"I don't know... just go over there and find out." Isaac urged, his hands trying to push Stiles to move forward.

"Yeah Stiles, just go ask~ maybe they want a threesome?" Peter suddenly whispered, as the older Hale popped up behind the honey eyed teen, his breath blowing into Stiles ear.

"Oh my god, what the hell man?!" Stiles snapped harshly, his body flailing as he spun away and knocked into a waiter.

The waiter's tray slipped with the bump and the loud clang silenced the room and drew attention, as Stiles began apologising profusely and helped to pick up the dropped sandwiches. Once the mess was fixed up, Stiles thankful they weren't glasses, he turned to glare at Peter, the blue eyed male smiling back as he looked away innocently. Isaac coughed and turned to his father, the two pretending to have a quiet and casual conversation, Peter's eyes occasionally dancing to watch Stiles. The honey eyed teen suddenly became very confused, his nose scrunching up in displeasure before he turned to see what was going on with Mr Harris and Derek.

"Whoa!" Stiles rushed, his sudden turn bringing him face to face with Derek, as the professor stood by the dark haired male with a half glare.

"Stiles... always one to make an entrance, huh? Nice shirt." Derek smiled, his eyes a little teasing as he eyed up the teens attire.

"Says, Mister forgets to button the shirt all the way and walks around like a romance novel model." Stiles shot back in challenge, a smirk firmly planted in his lips as he crossed his arms.

"Well not today, today you're the model... and a very good one too." Derek smiled warmly, his large hands catching Stiles shoulders and kissing his lips, before turning the teen to face the eight foot poster of him and Allison wearing Lydia's designs.

The teen flustered at the image, several people looking at him and whispering with smiles, it was flattering but awkward. Stiles hummed and turned back around, the teen still wanting to know why Mr Harris was standing there, Stiles current boyfriend getting buddy, buddy with the professor who hated the teen, Stiles knowing he had mentioned the man to Derek on many occasions. The teen then looked between his history professor and Derek, the green eyed Hale looking back questioningly, as Mr Harris simply stared, his trademark glasses neatly perched on the bridge of his nose as he sipped the wine, the teen's father wouldn't let him drink.

"So~, what's going on here? What is all this?" Stiles hedged, his eyes thinning as he tried to look at them with suspicion.

"_Threesome..!_" Peter coughed from a few steps away, the blue eyed Hale rubbing at his throat dramatically, while Isaac simply avoided looking all together and Stiles shivered at the mere thought.

"We were just admiring your pictures." Derek stated innocently, his head tilting to the side, as Stiles held back the sudden urge to spoil him rotten for being so cute.

"Well Mr Harris is one of my professors... so I was just wondering how you knew each other." Stiles explained, Derek soon turning to eyeball the older male standing beside him.

"I'm actually a former student and benefactor of the college you go to... By the way Adrian, this is my boyfriend, Stiles. I hear he's a good student." Derek supplied, as he moved to hold Stiles close, his head dipping to nuzzle Stiles slightly.

"Yes, Stiles is definitely one of our finest." Adrian Harris replied, his hands shoving into his pockets as he pulled a fake smile.

The teen blinked several times as the two men started this weird conversation full of fake pleasantries, their expressions challenging, while Peter and Isaac looked on covertly. Stiles was in fact a great student, he had good grades and all, but it was just professor Harris that seemed to hold a grudge, the teen suspecting this nice act was to keep one of the schools benefactors happy. The moment continued to draw on till a flurry of red hair and clicking heels rushed to the tense group, Lydia standing before the three with her hands on her hips. The red head wore a tight black lace dress, her hair twirled up on her head and makeup perfect as she grabbed hold of Stiles arm. Mr Harris turned to face Lydia and paled slightly, the red head smiling back sweetly but holding that I'll kill you look in her eyes, which could silence a room.

"Dad's coming over, are you ready?" Lydia asked, the red head whacking Derek in the arm to stop the guy from eyeballing Mr Harris evilly.

"Stiles father, I'd love to meet him too~." Peter chirped quickly, his feet quick stepping to stand by Derek instead of just eaves dropping.

"Dad, stop picking on them." Isaac grumbled, the blonde scolding his father.

Stiles sighed and looked about at the many people that now surrounded him, before he turned to meet his father's gaze. The sheriff weaved through the crowd with speed and precision before stopping before the staring group and offering his hand to Derek. Mr Harris slinked back then, the glasses wearing teacher pretending to wave to someone as he slipped away from the slightly tense moment. Derek took hold of the sheriff's hand confidently, the two facing each other, as they greeted one another for the first time. Father Stilinski looked Derek up and down before glancing to his son, while the honey eyed teen watched on a little nervously.

"You did pretty good kid." Sheriff Stilinski nodded, his eyes looking Derek over.

"Seriously Dad no silent threats this time? Never knew you to appreciate a man's hotness." Stiles laughed, the teen a little shocked at his father's sudden acceptance.

"Just because I'm straight doesn't mean I can't tell when a man is attractive... plus Lydia said he was a good guy." The sheriff announced plainly, the older Stilinski smirking to his son as Stiles gaped at him.

Lydia had the magic judgement and if she said they were good, than it seemed the sheriff agreed. Stiles pouted and hugged Derek close, the dark haired male kissing Stiles temple. The evening went on and Lydia had to go mingle with everyone, everyone soon turning out to be Jackson, the blonde walking in so damn stylish people were gossiping that a supermodel had shown up. Lydia hugged the blonde and Stiles told his father to greet and interrogate Jackson, the sheriff thinking it over before walking up to the pair, Peter trailing close behind with a mischievous smile that Stiles found very disturbing. Isaac went off too, the blonde following his father with grumbled words, the blue eyed teen sighing when Peter simply smiled in return.

"So that was your father... I think he liked me" Derek noted, his eyes glancing about, as his hand held solid to the teen's waist.

"Of course he did, because you make me happy." Stiles chuckled, snagging two glasses of wine from a passing waiter as they ducked away from his father's line of sight.

"You make me happy too... I love you." Derek stated simply, his eyes glancing down to Stiles honey orbs.

"I love you too~." Stiles smiled back, leaning up the small space to kiss Derek softly, as a wolf whistle soon filled the air.

Both men looked up and Stiles sighed as he saw Allison and Scott smiling at them, the shaggy haired teen smirking to his best friend. Stiles returned the gesture and took hold of Derek's hand, before leading the way around the room, the couple looking at the pictures and commenting on Erica, who was flirting with Boyd by a table. Derek became all protective then, interrogating Stiles about Boyd, the teen chuckled slightly before telling his worried boyfriend Boyd was a great guy. It was a strangely nice evening, the sheriff getting to talk to both Derek and Jackson, and Peter was there for some reason, Stiles suspecting he tagged along with his kids just to annoy them all. But overall it was quiet the experience and by the end of the night Lydia had won the, up and coming designer award, her picture being taken by the press as the sheriff, Stiles and all her friends watched on proudly.

* * *

Hello, chapter 12 here~

Thanks for reading and the amazing reviews, they were really awesome, encouraging and made me smile, so thanks again :) From the reviews I noticed that Kate's departure from this story was well recieved, which is good because I doubt she'll be back.

So this chapter brought a bunch of characters together and Derek and the sheriff got to meet. Also Peter was there for no reason at all and got a few lines, but he's funny so I add him for the humour.

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	13. Chapter 13

WARNING - Chapter contains a graphic male x male sex scene.

* * *

On the way home from college Stiles decided to drop in and see Derek, the couple were now two months into their relationship and going strong. The teen beamed as he pulled into the Hale manor driveway, his beautiful Jeep stopping with a clunking in the engine. Stiles hopped the steps to the front door and knocked loudly before ringing the doorbell too, the chimes echoing through the house, as the teen pressed his ear to the door like a weirdo. The sound of heavy, quick and sexy~ footsteps rushed to the door, Stiles smiling brightly as it opened and Derek stood there with a smile just as bright as his boyfriends. Derek was wearing dark jeans, a grey long sleeve-t and his sexy ass glasses, that always had the teen drooling in three seconds flat.

Stiles rushed forward, his body gluing itself to Derek's muscled form, the older male holding tightly and raising Stiles a little off his feet as they kissed. The affection lasted for a good five minutes, their tongues dancing together and hands groping, as Derek squeezed Stiles ass and the teen ran his blunt nails through Derek's hair, the action always drawing a groan of pleasure. The pale teen drew back for breath, his legs wrapping around his boyfriends waist for support, as Derek closed the door with one hand. The older male shifted his grip and lowered the teen back on to his feet, Stiles pouting as he complied and Derek straightened his tilting glasses.

"Hi." Derek smiled, chuckling at the end as Stiles moved closer once more.

"Hi, I came to visit~." The horny teen replied, his lips brushing over Derek's stubbled jaw.

"I'm glad you did, but I actually have some work I need to wrap up." The older male explained, his hands catching Stiles shoulders as he held them apart.

"Really, should I come back later?" Stiles questioned, a pout curving his lips as he stepped back to lean on the wall.

Derek's eyes danced over Stiles, the teen internally cheering that he was wearing his fitted jeans and button up shirt, the fabric pressed to his body as he shifted his shoulders. Derek got this look in his eyes then, lust, obviously but also determination, the man seeming to battle over finishing his work or jumping the inviting teen, who was all but ready to tumble in the sheets with his hot boyfriend. Derek rubbed the back of his neck and stepped forward, the dark haired male's large hands clamping down to Stiles shoulders, as he stared into the teen's honey brown eyes.

"I found a buyer for the clubs and I just need to read, sign and fax off the last of the paper work... you could explore a little if you wanted?" Derek reasoned, the older man obviously wanting to spend time with his boyfriend but also wanting to wrap up the last of his dealings relating to Kate.

"Yeah that's cool, I'll explore your castle and you can find and ravish me when you're done." Stiles smirked, his feet tapping the floor as he quickstepped to the side.

"Won't be long." Derek hummed deeply, his eyes then raking Stiles over slowly.

"Off to find the ninja's." Stiles sang, as he took off down a long hallway, Derek watching him leave with a confused look.

Stiles knew there were ninja's in the Hale house, there just had to be, too many strange things had been happening for there not. The meals would mysteriously be ready for them in the evenings, Derek or Allison bringing them in from the kitchen all lavish, tempting and waiting for Stiles to devourer. On nights that Stiles would stay over, sexing Derek up, his clothes would be found clean, folded and sitting on the dresser by the time he opened his eyes the next morning. It was so strange, it had always felt like it was just them in the house, but the teen hadn't asked Derek about it and planned on catching one of the houses ninja's himself. Stiles slid his feet over the plush carpet of the hall, his shoes in hand and breathing light as he moved silently.

Stiles stopped by each closed door and listened for sound, but when the doors were open the teen pressed to the wall and peeked ever so slowly around the corner. Stiles soon found himself wandering (completely lost) around the Hale house, the teen admiring all the paintings and decorations that lined the house. The teen came to a familiar area of the maze and heard rustling and slight clanging, like pots and pans, the teen dropped his shoes and pulled out his phone to see the time, six thirty in the afternoon. The teen smirked as realised he had just come across the Hale house ninja's preparing dinner, they were caught and the teen could finally put a face to all the secret cleaning and cooking.

"I've finally caught you!" Stiles announced swiftly, his feet skidding as he pulled the door wide open.

Stiles eyes bugged slightly as he found Derek in the kitchen, the dark haired male wearing an apron as he covered a tray of seasoned steaks, his hands wiping on the dish towel before he smiled. The honey eyed teen blinked at Derek, his mind ticking over all the mouth watering meals they had shared together. All this time it had been Derek's cooking, Stiles totally hot and smart boyfriend could cook orgasmic food, suddenly Stiles felt totally overwhelmed. Derek looked to the younger male and stepped forward to catch Stiles shoulders, the teen swaying slightly as he slowly looked up to Derek.

"So you've been cooking the food?" Stiles mumbled with half lidded eyes, the teen's mouth slightly parted.

"Yeah... this is just some quick prep work though, I was on my way to find you." Derek replied, his eyes holding a little worry as Stiles face became rather blank.

"What about my clothes... were you washing them for me in the night?" Stiles asked again, his hands reaching up to grasp the hem of Derek's shirt.

"I only folded them... they weren't washed" Derek replied, his nose scrunching slightly as Stiles nodded, the teens scale of clean obviously lower then Derek's.

"So you're the Hale house ninja?" The honey eyed teen stated, his lips pulling into a cheeky smile.

"The what?" Derek puzzled, Stiles stepping them back till Derek hit the kitchen counter, the older males hands gripping the edge as Stiles dropped to his knees.

"I found you first~" The teen smirked, his eyes looking up to Derek lustily.

Stiles pushed back Derek's black cooking apron and made swift work of his boyfriend's jeans, the button popping open and zipper dragging down slowly. Derek stood with his hands braced to the counter, his gaze low as Stiles leaned in and mouthed at Derek's boxer briefs, the teen's tongue pressing firmly against his boyfriends hardening cock. Derek's head fell back and his body slumped slightly, as Stiles hands dragged the denim pants down to the older man's knees and ran his hands up toned legs, fingers kneading into Derek's pale skin. Stiles hands teasingly played with the waist band of Derek's blue boxers, the teen snapping the fabric as he scrapped his teeth down, the Hale man groaning as he moved a hand to grip Stiles short brown hair.

The teen teased his boyfriend by licking and sucking him through the fabric, before he finally dragged the now damp underwear down, exposing Derek's begging body to the cold air. Stiles glanced up and saw Derek's chest rise and fall rapidly, the teen smirking as he leaned in and gave a teasing lick, before taking all of Derek into his mouth. The green eyed male stumbled slightly, Stiles grabbing hold of Derek's legs to keep him up, as Derek groaned and cursed, his words hissing through panted breaths, while he gripped his boyfriends hair tighter. Stiles hands slid up and behind Derek's body, the teen squeezing Derek's ass as he moved quicker, his teeth gently scraping, as his tongue pressed and swirled.

Stiles hummed and groaned, sending vibrations that had Derek shuttering and holding Stiles still, as he hit his peak. The teen pulled back slowly and wiped his mouth, as Derek became boneless, the dark haired male slipping down to sit before Stiles, his pants still bunched at his knees. The teen looked at his panting and satisfied boyfriend and palmed his own growing erection, the teen sliding forward as he pulled Derek's pants up so he could sit between his boyfriends leg, the two facing each other. Derek looked to Stiles with half lidded eyes, the teen leaning in and brushing his lips past Derek's and feeling his hot breath brush his face. Stiles shifted again, one of Derek's legs under and the other over Stiles, as they kissed softly and slowly.

Derek regained his breath quickly and Stiles kissed him deeper, Derek moaning as he reached for Stiles pants, swiftly opening them and staring at the teens cock. Stiles pulled back from the kiss, resting his forehead against Derek's and hissing as the cold air stung his heated regions. Derek's large hand circled Stiles erection and started jerking up and down slowly, Stiles gasping and nuzzling forward as he grasped to pull closer to Derek's body, wanting to feel more heat, passion and skin. Stiles started to move his hips with each of Derek's motions, the dark haired male slipping his hand under Stiles shirt to massage and tease the teen's nipples, before he scrapped blunt nails down to the teen's happy trail.

Derek's back was pressed to the kitchen cabinet and Stiles in his lap, the teen's hand joining Derek's as the older male hardened once more. Their movements became rougher and Derek kept bumping the back of the counter, the older male swearing before he pushed Stiles down, the teens back hitting the cool tiles as Derek cupped his head. Derek swiftly pulled Stiles shirt all the way off and bunched it under his boyfriends head, Stiles smiling as the shirt softened the hard tile floor. Derek started to thrust against Stiles, the teen's hands sharply grabbing Derek's hips to hold on, there hard members sliding and pressing together with each movement and sending wave after wave of hungry pleasure through the Stiles body.

Stiles shifted and rolled his hips, the two panting and calling each other's names as they rocked together, the younger males fingers dragged up Derek's back and through his dark hair. The teen held on to his boyfriend's hair, as his body tensed, and movements became uncoordinated and rapid. Stiles hit his high first, the heat that had been pooling low in his body flowing through him, as he shivered and whimpered, his body feeling electric with each of Derek's swift movement. The green eyed male finished shortly after his boyfriend, muscles tensing and body shaking as he buried his head to Stiles sweaty chest, the teen panting heavily as Derek fell over him, the cold tiles beneath providing a small source of cooling. The two men lay on the kitchen floor, their bodies hot and sweaty as they regained their level breathing. Their skin was slick with their lust and sweat, as Stiles raised his hand to run through Derek's hair.

"... Did you get your work done?" Stiles asked absently, his finger tips moving to run circles over Derek's back and trace the three spiral tattoo that sat between Derek's shoulder blades.

"Yeah... all done, I no longer hold any share in the clubs." Derek hummed, closing his green eyes as he shifted them to lie on their sides.

"Hmm..." Stiles hummed in response, his body feeling tired and mind trying to make him sleep.

Stiles eyed Derek's closed lids and leaned in to kiss him, softly and lazy, the older male pressing back before they pulled apart to breath. The couple laid on the cool tiles for another three minutes, their eyes feeling heavy but bodies sticky, the feeling becoming too much as the teen shifted to get up. Stiles cleaned his hands and dampened a paper towel, to wipe his stomach and lower regions clean, Derek getting up as well and fixing his pants before eyeing the mess on his shirt and cooking apron. Stiles perved as Derek pulled both off, his muscles taught and glistening with sweat. Stiles threw away the paper towel and watched as Derek wandered off, the male showing up two minutes later with a clean shirt. Stiles sighed as he wandered over to pick up his forgotten t-shirt, the teen slipping it on and smirking as he admired the wrinkles.

"I really need to start bringing some clothes, you're all fresh and clean, and I smell like the amazing kitchen floor sex we just had." Stiles rambled with a smirk, the teens grin widening as Derek blushed a little.

"If you moved in, clothes wouldn't be a problem at all..." Derek mumbled, the man rubbing a hand to the back of his neck nervously.

Stiles stared at his boyfriends, blushing and worried face, they had been together for two months, two sexy wonderful months, was it too early for them to live together? Stiles eyed Derek as he shifted from foot to foot, the dark haired male then dropping his gaze as he walked to the sink, cleaning his hands, before setting up a grill pan on the stove. Stiles continued to watch his boyfriend from behind, as Derek's shoulders slightly slumped and he started to cook the steak. The teen leaned back against the counter and tilted his head before smiling, Derek still keeping his back to Stiles, as the teen just watched on for another minute.

"... Okay." Stiles replied softly and Derek's whole body straightened as he kept his eyes forward.

"What?" Derek asked slowly, his voice unsure and low.

"I'd like to live with you~" The teen smiled, Derek swiftly turning around with a heart warming smile.

* * *

Hello all, chapter 13 is here.

Thanks for reading and a massive THANK YOU for the wonderful reviews :) There was a request for longer and more detailed sexy times, I tried to add more detail this time round, so really I hope it was alright.

I was reading the last chapter over and I did write _'honey eyed teen'_ allot~ I try to write, the teen, younger male, honey eyed teen or human teen, when writing stories with werewolves, just to refer to Stiles in a different way. Instead of writing Stiles constantly, but I may have said honey eyed teen a little _too_ much last chapter, lol.

Also is there someone for Isaac? Yes, most definitely I can do that, there's a certain someone I like to pair Isaac with, I think they make a great couple and I'll add it in the next chapter. Lastly, I'll be wrapping this story up soon, one or two chapters left, probably two. Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter?

Disclaimer – Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	14. Chapter 14

"Alright, are you ready Scott?" Stiles asked seriously, the teen's hands clamped down on his best friends shoulders.

"Yes! This is something I need to do too~ Stiles... this is for the both of us." Scott replied, his hand patting Stiles shoulder as they both nodded stiffly and turned on their heels.

"Do every room and hall, and don't forget to mark off each section. If you get lost I may never find you." Stiles exaggerated swiftly, as he looked to Scott's deep brown eyes with worry.

"Don't think that way bro, we'll both make it out, we will conquer this!" The shaggy haired teen cheered, fist pumping into the air, as the two teens walked down opposite hallways.

Stiles walked the first hall on the top floor of the Hale house, with a pad of sticky notes, a clip board and pen. Stiles had agreed to move in with Derek, the two would be living together soon but the teen decided to hold off for a few days to help his father adjust to it. The Stilinski father was happy for Stiles but admitted he would miss him, the sheriff fearing the house would get a makeover the moment Stiles left. The male Stilinski twin was the only one to hold Lydia back from conquering their family home, with her design swatches and new furnishing plans. But that was really only one of the reasons Stiles was waiting, the teen needed time, he needed time to... label every room and hall and create a master map of the grounds and house so he would stop getting lost!

Scott had agreed to help immediately, the tanned teen then going off on a long story where he got separate from Allison and didn't find his way out for a whole hour, and how horrible their short time of separation was. So their mission for today was to label every room and hall, draw a map of each floor and meet by the front staircase, to connect their pieces like some secret lost treasure map... it was going to be _awesome_. Well that was the plan, but as amazingly brilliant as Stiles was, things sometimes found a way of falling apart. The pale teen had left a trail of yellow sticky notes all along the doors and halls behind him, but as he came to a dead end and went to walk back he suddenly felt like Hansel. Most of the teens notes were gone, they had disappeared like eaten breadcrumbs, only they were paper... so unless there was a goat walking around eating them, someone was totally screwing with him right now, and not in the good way.

The end of the hall held a large window and tall cream drapes, Stiles stepping back as he shuffled to hide behind them, the teen feeling like a kid playing hide and seek. The teen shifted his feet and slowed his breathing, as he peeked through the tassels that hung on the curtains, the culprit was out there and Stiles just needed to wait. Twenty minutes later, Stiles legs were jumping and his eyes twitching from all the stupid tassels that were hitting him in the face. It wasn't working, sitting still and waiting was torture and definitely something Stiles couldn't do. Stiles huffed and stepped out of the curtains, the teen scrawling onto a little yellow paper, before smacking it to the wall, a cheeky grin pulling his lips as he repeated the action and continued down the hall. Stiles walked leisurely, slowly writing two or three words per paper and sure enough the sound of light footsteps sounded behind him.

"Umm... Stiles, what are... these?" A nervous voice sounded, as the teen turned to face Isaac, the blonde standing behind him with a handful of yellow paper.

"Isaac Hale? Of all the people, I never thought it would be you~." Stiles called dramatically, the teen turning away and shielding his eyes with a fake weep.

"Yeah, but... _'Hello sexy.' 'Let's have dinner.' 'Play with me.'_ Why are you writing this?" The blonde questioned, his face flushing at the random words Stiles was writing.

"Just writing a story~, if you waited a little longer they really would have heated up... So, why are you sabotaging me?" Stiles interrogated, eyeballing his blonde friend as the blue eyed male shuffled his feet.

"Erica, said it would be funny... she and Boyd are trailing Scott." Isaac mumbled, before raising his gaze and smiling a little.

"No, not Scott... he'll be lost forever." Stiles blanched, smacking a palm to his forehead.

Isaac lead the way to the others, Stiles grumbling that the blonde shouldn't just walk in and mess up great and masterful plans. The blonde huffed and said Allison invited them all over for some grand unveiling and he had a key, and was allowed to walk in whenever he wanted. Stiles pouted and Isaac grumbled that he would draw Stiles a map if he would let it go and never write erotic notes again, the energetic teen thinking seriously before he hummed in agreement. The two continued through all the halls and chatted away until they found Scott and broke out in hushed and hidden laughter.

Stiles grabbed Isaac's shoulder to stop him from falling over, as the blonde leaned against the wall and looked to Stiles with a big smile. Scott stood in the middle of a four way intersection of halls, his eyes darting to all the little sticky notes that pointed inward. Scott had been drawing arrows and it seemed Erica and Boyd had them all pointing inwards at the shaggy haired teen, standing in the middle. Scott's face was all scrunched up and he was pulling a totally confused pout, as he literally scratched his head in confusion.

"No, it's too much, I should help him." Stiles breathed in a laugh, Isaac nodding and patting the teen's back as Stiles stepped out.

"Scott." Stiles called, his best friend turning swiftly and running up to Stiles like a lost puppy.

"Dude, I'm totally lost, the notes don't work at all... they don't work!" Scott panicked, Stiles grabbing his friend and turning him towards Isaac, the blonde waving back.

"Erica, Boyd! Totally not cool, _funny and epic_, but not cool." Stiles called out, the door across from them opening as Erica and Boyd walked out, their lips a little swollen and clothes dishevelled.

"Ah~ guys seriously, did you have to, seriously!?" Isaac complained his face scrunching up, as he stepped back from his sister.

"Yeah, we did." Erica smirked, leaning in to Boyd's side, the taller male bending down to kiss the curly blondes head.

"Wait... did you do that?" Scott asked slowly, his eyes a little lost as he pointed to the turned around notes.

All four sighed at Scott, and Stiles patted his friends shoulder before nodding yes, the shaggy haired teen then having a little rant about the dangers of getting lost and separate, before he retold his story about Allison. Erica held her hands up to silence Scott and announced that Allison had called them over to the house, Scott swiftly perking up at his girlfriend's name and asking what was going on and where she was. Isaac and Erica lead the way out of the maze they had fallen into, Scott and Stiles concentrating as they tried to remember the directions to the large open living room that looked out to the pool. As the four entered they were greeted by Derek sitting on a sofa, while Allison, Lydia and Danny stood by the wall, the tall tanned teen smiling broadly as his eyes glanced to a covered picture hanging on the once empty space of wall.

Stiles stared at the large sheet covered frame, his eyes squinting as he tried to see through the fabric, but failing with a sigh. The teen stepped forward, his bare feet sinking into the carpet as he moved towards his boyfriend and fell on Derek, Stiles going all limp and forcing Derek to hold him up. After a little playful petting and flirting that had their family and friends groaning and cringing, Stiles shifted to sit between Derek's legs. The older male wrapped his arms about the teen's waist and Stiles leaned his back to Derek's chest. Stiles looked to Lydia who smiled back sweetly, which was absolutely terrifying, the teen knowing there was no way this could be good, Stiles gaze snapping to the covered frame in fear.

"As you all may have heard I am a genius, with magnificent style that everyone wants to have..." Lydia preened, flipping her hair and chuckling, as Allison knocked shoulders with her playfully. "This is why to thank Stiles, who will soon be living here and Allison who offered up not only her time but home, I give you this." Lydia announced brightly, as she waved to Danny who pulled the sheet down to reveal the 'present'.

"Ahh, no you can't!" Stiles yelped, his eyes raking all over the large photo of Allison and him modelling, Stiles pulling this aloof face and sitting on the stair case, while Allison twirled in the background, her hair fanning out.

Derek stifled a chuckle and Stiles twisted around to glare at him, the older male clearing his throat before looking away absently. It was bad enough that the pictures were out for the whole world to see, but did Lydia really have to pick the most embarrassing one to hang in the house, he would soon be living in? Lydia laughed at Stiles sour face, the red head walking over to Boyd and Erica, as the blonde girl chatted about the image, many raised eyebrows and smirks drifting to the pale teen. Scott and Allison then had their turn to earn some uncomfortable stares and sighs, as they made out in front of them all, Allison reaching down and grabbing Scott's ass, it was a sight Stiles would rather wash from his eyes. As Stiles turned away from his best friend's flirting he saw another pair flirting, a surprising pair Stiles never would have guessed.

"You're a really great photographer." Isaac smiled, his baby blues sparking as he smiled and glanced to his shoes nervously.

"Really, you think so? Thanks... it means allot." Danny replied, his hand rubbing over his arm before he peeked at Isaac, the two smiling and laughing a little as their eyes met.

Stiles cocked a brow at the sweetly flirting pair, Stiles wondering how long Isaac had liked guys or been interest, before the teen smiled over seeing yet another new romance. The teen shifted back and Derek kissed his neck softly, Stiles turning so he could see his green eyed boyfriend. Perhaps Stiles was a secret matchmaker, Boyd and Erica had met when talking to Stiles at Lydia's fashion show. Now Isaac and Danny were flirting like shy high schoolers on their first date, oh yes, Stiles was the master of love... hopefully it came with some super mind power, now that would be awesome.

Derek pecked Stiles lips and the teen smiled as he snapped out of his random thoughts, to return the affection, their lips mashing slowly in a closed mouth kiss. Stiles hands held the ones about his waist, their fingers lacing as Stiles nipped his boyfriend's bottom lip. The two pulled apart and Stiles snuggled closer as he looked about the room full of his friends, the teen thinking of something totally fun they could all do. Derek's hands were twirling with Stiles fingers, when the teen sat up abruptly and stumbled to his feet, green eyes trailing him.

"We should all play lacrosse!" Stiles announced excitedly, his eyes bright as the boys all looked to him.

"We have an odd number." Boyd dropped, his dark eyes glancing to Erica who smiled at him in a flirty way.

"I'll call Jackson over and he can bring the gear with him." Danny added helpfully, the tanned teen pulling out his phone and typing away before Stiles could take back his idea.

"Yes, this is going to be fun, I'm on Scott's team!" Allison chirped, her hands holding onto Scott's as the shaggy haired male pecked her cheek.

Jackson showed up half an hour later, with a bundle of lacrosse sticks, Stiles glared at his sister's boyfriend and the blonde male smirked back before throwing a lacrosse stick to Stiles, the teen catching it just before it hit him in the face. The grassy backyard was wide and open, and Danny helped Isaac drag some pot plants to each of the ends, to act as the nets, the two chatting and smiling to one another. Stiles appraised the field and Derek stood beside him with a smirk, the older male chuckling as he noted Stiles serious expression. The teams were decided pretty quickly, Scott, Allison, Boyd, Derek and Erica as goalie, were one side and Stiles, Isaac, Jackson, Lydia and Danny as goalie, the other. Derek and Stiles were on opposite teams and the teen swore he wouldn't go easy on Derek just because he was his boyfriend and amazing in bed.

The game was vicious, all the guys were strong and powerful players but it wasn't them slamming people to the ground and cheering. It was Allison, Erica and Lydia, the three girls were brutal, they knocked the guys down and scored dozen of goals. Half way through the game Stiles faced off with Derek, the teen smirking as he chased Derek who was moving for the goal, the teen then ducking about to block his boyfriend. The dark haired male's feet came to a stuttering halt, as he threw the ball to Erica who got the shot, but Stiles still tackled his boyfriend, Derek complaining till Stiles straddled him. The two kissed, the game long forgotten till the lacrosse ball buzzed past Stiles leg, scaring life out of the distracted teen.

"Fuck Jackson, watch where the hell you're throwing that!" Stiles hollered, getting back to his feet and offering a hand to Derek.

"Then stop sucking face with the opponent and get your ass in gear." Jackson shot back, the blonde holding a seriously competitive streak.

Stiles grumbled and pecked Derek's lips, hard and fast, before frowning and telling his boyfriend to bring it on, before he laughed, and disrupted his own cool moment. The game continued on and the end result was Derek's team winning, Jackson pitching a little fit till Lydia smacked him in the arm and told him they would win next time. The large group of friends then moved inside the house to relax a while, before Derek and Allison asked everyone to stay for dinner. Derek cooked up a storm, as both Boyd and Danny offered to help, Stiles thinking they were trying to get in good with Derek, since both boys were eyeing up the blonde Hale twins. The meal was totally amazing and Isaac complimented Danny's cooking, the blonde smiling, as Danny blushed a little in return. Jackson said it was _alright_, which had Stiles kicking him from across the table, since Derek's food was in fact mouth watering and amazing!

* * *

Hello, chapter 14 here.

Thanks for reading and, thank you all so much~ for the really wonderful reviews, I really appriciate the comments :) Well, once again I've paired Isaac with Danny, they just seem like they would make a really cute couple. Scott hasn't had many scene's recently so I gave him and Stiles a little bro moment, the two working on a funny little plan. Also Lacrosse! I was just typing along and the idea of them all playing lacrosse popped into my mind, thought it would be funny so I hope you enjoyed the scene and the chapter?

Disclaimer - Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


	15. Chapter 15

WARNING - This chapter contains a male x male sex scene.

* * *

Today was Stiles first official day of living with Derek Hale, the teen having moved into the Hale house last night, after his classes for the week were over. Derek and Allison were being totally amazing, the Hale's had helped him bring everything over and gave his father a tour of the house, when the sheriff dropped by to check out where his son would be living. The Stilinski father hid a chuckle though when he saw the large picture of Stiles in the lounge room, the teen pouting like a child till his father hugged him so tight, the teen feared he may never let go, but he did, and told Stiles he would always be there for him. Stiles sat up in the huge bed, the sheet's tangled around his bare legs, as his sleepy eyes blinked about to find Derek, the older male nowhere in sight. The teen had just crashed to bed after unpacking last night, his shoes and clothes dropped as he crawled into his new shared bed with Derek.

Stiles yawned loudly and fell back, his arms spreading out as he sprawled on the large bed, his feet stretching and muscles waking up. The pale, half naked teen lay in the sheets for another twenty minutes, just mindlessly staring at the ceiling and thanking the calendar it was sleepy Saturday. After another lazy ten minutes of just lying their awake, with his eyes closed, the teen crawled out to start his day. The teen showered in the pristine giant bathroom, changed in the lavish room and smiled as he opened one of his new draws, pulling out his old Batman t-shirt and a pair of dark shorts. Stiles then wandered out bare foot with still damp hair, as he grabbed his phone and looked to the map Isaac had sent him, the layout simple, as the teen then navigated to the kitchen with ease... he'd learn his way one of these days... maybe?

Entering the kitchen found Allison with dark circles under her eyes and a huge cup of black coffee, the girl glancing to Stiles before mumbling _'studying'_. Stiles nodded and his mouth closed, trying not to be his loud energetic self while Allison was obviously recovering from a late night. The teen then ambled about the kitchen, checking the cupboards till he found the boxes of cereal, Stiles grabbing the sugary sweet one, which Derek had bought for him especially. The teen sat by Allison on a kitchen stool, the brunette girl dropping her head to her arms as she took a quick nap, her hand still glued to the super strong coffee. The sugary cereal crunched slightly and Allison twitched, Stiles stopping his chewing as he silently got up and wandered outside, the teen moving towards the pool and sitting cross legged on one of the many sun chairs.

"Stiles, you're up." Derek's deep voice called out, the teen looking about as he heard his boyfriend chuckle.

Stiles eyes glanced about till the splashing of water drew his attention, the teen looking to the pool, where he saw a jaw dropping sight that had him going half hard. Derek stepped out of the pool, as if in slow motion, his body dripping with water and chest bare, his hair was pressed to his forehead till a large hand swept it back. Water beaded the older male's dark lashes and rolled down his muscled chest, Stiles half lidded eyes following a drop trickle down Derek's stomach and disappear to green low riding board shorts. Stiles mouth was hanging open and the very unattractive sight of his half eaten, sugary rainbow coloured cereal sat on his tongue.

"I am now..." Stiles drooled, his jaw snapping shut as he swallowed thickly and palmed his crotch.

"Good afternoon Stiles." Derek smirked, his eyes flickering to the high sun as he leaned over his boyfriend, cool water droplets falling to hit the teen's bare leg and face.

"I was tired..." Stiles trailed, his mind feeling a little lusty from the intense sexy vibe Derek was sending out.

"Are you still tired?" The older male questioned, his body lowering so he sat in front of Stiles, Derek's strong legs either side of the chair.

"Not really~." Stiles noted, Derek taking away the bowl of cereal and setting it aside.

"Good." Derek's deep voice practically purred, as one of his hands slid behind the teen's neck and pulled him forward.

Derek's lips were hot and eager, as he nipped and sucked Stiles lips, the older male parting his own when Stiles tongue slipped forward. The pale teen shifted his legs to wrap them about Derek's damp body, the older male pushing forward so their bodies pressed firmly together, Stiles hands circling his boyfriend to clutch at strong shoulder blades. Derek's hand slipped under Stiles super hero shirt, the teen groaning as large fingers pressed and kneaded his pale skin, the two getting lost in each other till they heard a loud cough. Stiles and Derek separated immediately, both turning to see Allison standing by in a blue bikini and towel, the girl staring at them with a slight frown.

"Don't forget I live here too, so if you plan to do _'it_' out in the open, just be prepared to find me and Scott doing the same thing." Allison stated with a half smile, her head tilting as she dropped to the neighbouring sun chair.

"... Damn it." Derek grumbled after a moment of contemplation, the older male shifting back from his lover and handing Stiles his bowl of cereal back.

"I thought you were zombie sleeping in the kitchen." Stiles mumbled absently, the teen downing the last of his cereal and eating with puffed out cheeks.

"I was, but Scott texted me and he's coming over." Allison beamed, her eyes going dreaming like Scott's would when they mentioned her. "Also Isaac's called to say they were dropping by, I told them to bring their swimmers. We're going to have a family day~." Allison added in a sing song voice, before leaning back and popping on a set of sunglasses.

"Cool... I might get my board shorts then... come help me Derek." Stiles replied, dragging his dark haired boyfriend as they went back to the house, Allison's chuckling flowing from outside.

Stiles managed to navigate the stairs and halls brilliantly, Derek commenting on how fast he had picked up the many twists and turns, Stiles not mentioning the map on his phone he was constantly glancing to. The two men made it to _their_ bedroom in record time, Derek glancing about at the many changes, one being Stiles comic book collection sitting atop their chest of draws. Stiles glanced to where Derek was looking and smirked before peeling off all his clothes and instantly drawing Derek's attention.

"Feel free to read them if you want... but we did miss our first night together, so if you'd prefer to... whoa!" Stiles started with a sexy voice and leering gaze, till he soon found himself swept off his feet.

It happened in half a second, one moment Stiles was tempting Derek and the next Stiles was left breathless, with his back pressed into the still rumpled bed. Derek was all over Stiles body, his large hands holding the teen down by the wrists, as a knee pressed between Stiles legs, the older male then leaned in to brush his lips by Stiles. The touch of Derek's damp board shorts to Stiles bare skin, sent a shiver up the teen's spine, Stiles whining as he tried to reach for them, but Derek kept him pinned down. The pale teen fluttered his eyes to Derek's lusty gaze, Stiles looking between Derek's wet clothing and his green eyes. The older male picked up on what Stiles wanted but instead of pulling them off, he moved down to press against his lover's body, the teen hissing as the cold hit his bare, heating up skin.

"Don't be mean~." Stiles growled in a panted breath, Derek smirking before he leaned back and freed Stiles hands, the teen instantly removing Derek's shorts.

Hands roamed and fingers dragged, their limbs becoming a mess as they rolled their hips and moved to create heat and friction between their bodies. Derek made the first move though, the older male reaching low and pressing his fingers to Stiles lower regions, the teen hissing and reaching under the pillow to pull out the supplies. Derek wet his fingers liberally and moved back to Stiles lower body, the teen bucking back as Derek moved to stroke, press and lick all of the teen's favourite spot's. The younger male arched his back and pressed towards the feel of Derek's fingers, Stiles wanting more contact, more movement... just more of _Derek_.

The green eyed male shifted his body over Stiles, falling behind the teen as he pulled their bodies closer, Derek's chest pressed against Stiles pale back. The older male's fingers continuing to work on the teen's lower half, as he reached around to run his free hand up and down Stiles chest, before dipping low. Stiles gasped and pressed back even harder, as Derek started to jerk him slowly, the teen feeling his lover's own length hard against him. Stiles tried to reach back to touch Derek as well, but the older males arms were in the way and their bodies too close. The teen turned his head to see Derek, the males pale green eyes half lidded and hazed with want, the same want Stiles was feeling right now.

Stiles reached out and grabbed a condom, his hand shaking with need as he handed to Derek, and felt the heat soon pooling before Derek's movements stopped. There was a brief moment of stillness and the only sound in the room was their heavy and wanting breathing, till Derek pushed forward. The dark haired males cock pressed against his lover till they were completely connected, Stiles throwing his head back and nearly clocking Derek square in the face, as he held firm to the pale teen's body. The older male ran his lips over the back of Stiles neck and the teen groaned, as Derek's stubbled jaw tickled and scratched his sensitive skin.

The heat in the room rose and Stiles hands clutched at the bed sheets, while Derek moved behind him, the sound of skin on skin echoing as loud as their groans and moans of pleasure. Stiles eyes almost rolled back as Derek reached forward again and started to tease his front, the teen soon losing it completely as the babbling nonsense started to flow from his mouth. Derek kissed the back of Stiles neck and the teen titled his head, before all he could focus on was the feel of Derek, the teen hitting his peak and making a mess of his boyfriend's hand. As Stiles body tightened and shivered as Derek's movements became rapid, the older male tipping over his high with a deep grunt, as he bit Stiles neck, the teen already knowing he was going to have one hell of a love bite.

"Welcome to your new home... I love you." Derek breathed, his lips grazing the love bite he left on Stiles pale skin.

"Hmm, love you too... even more than sugar and curly fries." Stiles rambled, Derek chuckling against his lovers back and sending breaths of hot air down Stiles spine.

Derek moved first, disconnecting their tingling bodies before leaning over Stiles side, to kiss up the teen's heated neck. Stiles hummed and rolled over so their lips could meet for a slow and loving kiss, the teen then looking to Derek's flushed face and smiling, as he still couldn't get over how cute Derek could be. The older male smiled back questioningly and Stiles just shook his head before slowly getting up and padding to the bathroom, for yet another shower. Derek joined his young lover, the two showering quickly, just enough to clean themselves of the sweat and lust that covered their skin, before hopping out and actually finding Stiles board shorts.

Derek walked down in the same board shorts he had on before, the older male complaining about the damp feeling, while Stiles wore his Spiderman board shorts that were super awesome~. Stiles and Derek made it back to the pool, Stiles leading the way and Derek learning of the teen's phone map, the older male raising a brow at his lover's resourcefulness. Stiles hopped the steps, his body a little tired and strained but in a good way, the hot just after orgasm way Stiles really enjoyed. Derek took Stiles hand in his and they walked outside to find Allison and Scott swimming about in the pool, while Erica and Isaac sat at the edge with their feet in. Peter and Chris were lying on the sun chairs, Chris wearing plain black board shorts and Peter crazy coloured ones, the older Hale winking to the pair, as he eyed Stiles love bitten neck.

"Finally decide to _mark_ the occasion." Peter smirked, his blue eyes laughing as Derek flushed a little.

"Of course, it is a very _pleasurable_ event." Stiles shot back, a smirk pulling his lips till he was suddenly whacked over the head. Stiles turned to find Lydia, his father and Jackson behind him, the three dressed for a day at the pool, the teen blinked and tilted his head in confusion till Allison spoke up.

"Its family day, so I thought we should all hang out and have fun." The brunette girl announced, as Derek stepped forward to shake the sheriff's hand politely.

"That doesn't explain Jackson and... Oh, my god! Put some clothes on!" Stiles rushed, his hands swiftly covering his eyes, as Lydia pulled off her dress to stand in nothing more than a red bikini.

Lydia swiftly refused, the girl saying Stiles was a child before lying on a sun chair and calling Jackson over to put sunscreen on her. Chris and Peter stood up from their chairs next, the two men greeting the sheriff politely, before the three men started to chat away happily, Chris and the sheriff starting a conversation about the latest lacrosse game. Scott waved Stiles over to the pool and the teen smiled back to his best friend before doing something he'd wanted to do since the first day he saw the Hale house swimming pool.

Stiles feet swiftly walked to the edge and the teen jumped in, making the biggest splash he could, water went flying everywhere and as Stiles came back up to the surface, he looked about to all the frowning and soaking wet people. All their faces were priceless, till Stiles gaze fell on a glaring and murderous looking Erica, the blonde's eyes deadly as she glared him down. Stiles shrunk back, his feet kicking as he swam to the shallow end and mumbled a sorry to the blonde girl, Derek then handing his cousin a towel.

"Awesome splash!" Scott then cheered loudly, his eyes bright with laughter.

"Thanks dude! I've wanted to do that for..." Stiles shot back, before dropping his voice and swiftly dodging Erica's splashing kick.

Erica glared at Stiles for an hour after that, the blonde only forgiving the teen (or getting distracted) when Boyd and Danny showed up, after they both received mysterious texts from Stiles. Everyone seemed to pair off, Erica jumping on Boyd, as Peter and Chris watched on in shock, the two men seeming a little unsure of what to do as their little girl started making out in front of them. Danny sat down where Erica had been, the tanned teen looking to Isaac as the blonde smiled before looking away nervously, their fingers slowly creeping over the small distance, till they were holding hands. It was totally adorable and Stiles would have teased the life out of them, if Scott hadn't jumped on him, the shaggy haired teen splashing Stiles.

Stiles splashed and jumped about with Scott, the water flying everywhere as they laughed and acted like they were kids, the two always bringing out that side in each other. Stiles was suddenly hit with a blown up beach ball, the teen immediately turning a glare to Jackson, the blonde sitting on a sun chair and rubbing sunscreen all over Lydia's back. The teen puzzled till a little whistle drew his attention, Derek standing at the pools edge with a playful smirk, Stiles returning the expression with challenge. Derek hopped into the pool, the two splashing and swimming about as Stiles beamed, his eyes meeting his fathers who was sitting by Chris and Peter, the older Stilinski sending his son a fond smile. Stiles family and friends were all here, plus some extras... but they were all close and Stiles couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he got to swim, chat and hang out with all the people he cared about.

Just A Little Extra~

"His eyes are so sexy and that smile~." Isaac noted dreamily, his body relaxing back in to the couch, as Allison smiled to her cousin.

"Uh ha, he's a real catch." Stiles responded, the teen sprawled on the opposite couch, his feet up on Derek's lap, as he read a comic book.

"We had dinner together and he said I was really good at lacrosse." Isaac continued on, his blonde head dropping back as he smiled to the ceiling, the door bell ringing before Allison jumped up with word's of Scott.

"You did play for three years in high school." Derek chipped in, the green eyed Hale looking to Isaac's dreamy face.

"I thought it was a great date... he's totally hot, smart and we had this amazing good night kiss that was just so... good~." The blonde sighed happily, his smile widening.

"That's sounds allot like, what Danny said about you." Stiles stated, his eyes shifting to stare just behind Isaac.

"Has Danny spoken to you, what did he say about me? Does he like me?" Isaac rushed, his whole body swaying forward so he could stare at Stiles expectantly.

The teen shifted to sit up, his book placed to the side as he faced his blonde friend. "I'd say he's _'Head over heels'_ but... _'He's right behind you'_ might be more accurate." Stiles half smirked, as Isaac's jaw dropped and he shifted quickly to find Danny standing just behind them, with Allison and Scott.

"I... I had a great time too." Danny smiled suavely, Isaac's expression shifting into a shy smile, as he got up and padded closer to the tanned teen.

Danny and Isaac shifted closer and closer, till they were only a few inches apart, their hands reaching out as their fingers laced. Allison awed at her cousin and pulled Scott to her side as they shifted around the couple, to stand near Stiles and Derek. Derek stared on at his shyly flirting cousin, till Stiles jumped sideways and grabbed his boyfriend to lead them all out of the room. Derek asked how Danny had suddenly shown up and Stiles whispered back that he may have invited him over with Scott. Scott then jumped on Stiles playfully and the teen smiled to his friends as the four left the room to give the shy new couple some alone time~.

The End

* * *

Hello, chapter 15, the final chapter is here.

A very big THANK YOU to all you wonderful readers, your support throughout this story has really meant allot and I greatly appreciate all the wonderful comments. It really made me happy to know how much people were enjoying the story, so thanks again for all the kind words :)

I know I have a bad habit of adding on to a story after I've marked it complete, but this story really is finished. That little random bit for Isaac and Danny was because they are so cute together and I just wanted to add a little more for the pair.

Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story~?

Disclaimer – Do not own teen wolf or characters, story only written for fun.


End file.
